I'm Back
by JSIAH02
Summary: Hiccup comes back after settling peace between Viking and Dragon with his father. When he arrive back he is not only extremely hot but also swordmaster making every single girl on Berk fall head over heels for him. He comes back to an very angry Astrid for lying to her, making their relationship have an end. Hiccup only wants Astrid. What will he do for her? COMPLETE
1. When I Come Back

**This is my first fanfiction for How To Train Your Dragon. I watch HTTYD 2 yesterday and I have always been a fan since the first one. I kinda got obsessed with Divergent and I still am. This is set a bit before HTTYD 2. Hiccup is 18 so are the others.**

**HICCUP POV:**

All I can think about is Astrid, _Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. How much she will hate me for leaving her for so long. How much she will hate me for lying to her saying I won't be away for too long. How much she will dump me for what I did to her. It was my father's fault he wanted me to make peace with all the islands._

"Son," I hear my father boom. I snap out of Astrid land

"Yeah?" I ask

"Were nearly back,"he says as he points to the small island, were still a bit far away.

My father, Toothless and I have been on this dragon tour thing around all the neighbouring islands. We taught them how to have peace with the dragons and tame them. I have also learned things from them in return like from Bloodswords Island I was taught how to be a swordsmaster. Now I am apparently a swordsmaster according to them which must be correct. I also have new inventions like my Inferno and armor. My Inferno can be a flaming sword and is powered by the saliva of the Monstorous Nightmare keeping it on fire. It also has the Hideous Zippleback gas that sprays out from one side of the Inferno and a lighter to make it go on fire. In my armor I have other things like a notebook, knife and flaps as wings for me to be able to fly beside Toothless. I have also improved Toothless's tail making him be able to fly without me. In the Meathead's Island they made me do some weird muscle traning since apparently I was too weak and needed more muscle, I also learnt how to so some fighting without a weapon. It has been a whole year since I have stepped foot on Berk. I have missed my friends badly especially Astrid.

I still don't know what Astrid and I are, we haven't officially labelled our relationship as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but we both knew that I am hers and she is mine. Now I am sure we won't even have a relationship nor a friendship. I mean I have liked her since I was ten, this was some long-time crush I had and now I ruined it from killing some monstoruos dragon and wanting peace between viking and dragon.

I fall over with a thump. I see Toothless looking ecstatic with his big round emerald eyes and his tongue dipping out of his mouth. I give him a little rub on his had.

"What do you say bud, fly the rest of the way?" I say to Toothless.

He nods eagerly. I put myself in the suit of armor I made and get on Toothless. With that Toothless spreads his wings and springs off the ship before we start to make some progress.

"HICCUP?" my dad shouts

"Meet you back on Berk," I shout before putting my mask down.

Toothless and I have became better at flying. Higher speeds, better turning at sharp corners and can do wayyy more tricks.

We blast off the ship racing towards my home island. Within about ten minutes we are back. I always wondered why my father still used ships when we have dragons plus dragons are like ten times faster. As I land on the beach Toothless let's off his ear peicring sound as we land next to the house. I hear some Vikings shout 'NIGHT FURY' as we land but after all Toothless is the only Night Fury to all the places I have been which is all viking islands. When people see a Night Fury they will know it's most likely to be Toothless making it clear that I am on Toothless. I start to hear. 'He's back' 'Hiccup is back' and 'The Hero has returned'. I hate being the centre of attention. I became some kind of 'hero' after I killed the Red Death. I hate it, I hate being admired from killing the Red Death. I hate it that the only reason someone will like me only because I killed the Red Death. I know that Astrid likes my personality before but now I am sure she hates me. I land and there are a group of people surrounding me. I don't know what they are doing but all of them are staring at me with shock.

**Astrid pov:**

I hear an ear piecing sound.

"NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN," some one shouts still not used to Night Furies.

Toothless and Hiccup are back. I am so mad at Hiccup. He said he will only be a month or two not one whole fucking year. I feel the anger bubbling up as I walk up the the cheif's house. I see a whole bunch of people surrounding Hiccup. I push through them and see a tall guy in a suit of armor.

Hiccup. But when was he this tall.

I push to the front. I see a whole lot of girls gushing over him. Geez he is so tall. _NO ASTRID he is the guy who lied to you and left you for a whole year._

After thinking about that I can feel all the anger now. ALL OF IT. I walk up to him and stare at him with anger. He takes off his mask.

He catched my stare. I can see people backing behind me and I see Toothless tilt his head down before backing away from us making it only me and Hiccup in the middle.

"Heyyy Astrid, look I'm so –," that is as far as Hiccup can go before I punch him.

He let's out a grunt. I try to punch him again but to my surprise he blocks it with his forearm.

He looks up at me cradling his jaw where I punched him.

Hiccup looks...hot?

Hiccup has auburn shaggy hair which has grown a bit. He has a tiny bit of facial hair and he still has his big green eyes like Toothless. He has a just the right amount of muscle to look really attractive unlike the traditional Viking with slabs of meat and muscle everywhere, he is still lean. He's in a suit of armor and is way taller than what he was before.

"Look Astrid, I'm really sorry, it's just the dragons-," he says before I cut him off.

"So now dragons are more important than your girlfriend," I say really annoyed at him. I didn't even notice how close I was to him until he grabs my waist and kisses me.

I start to melt but than I get some sense into myself. I push him off roughly and slap him.

"Were over," I say as I storm away.

**HICCUP POV**

When I saw Astrid.

She looked beautiful...

She has grown a bit taller but shorter than me. She ties up her hair differently now over her shoulder instead of behind look better. She wears her fur hood with her armor shoulder pads, a red shirt with her armor skirt. She has her fur boots on and her fur arm pads and has filled in all the right places since I last saw her. She still has her big, beautiful blue eyes but this time it's filled with anger.

She was mad alright. She just stormed off saying that we're over. So we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Now I just ruined it. I still have my head in the position when she slapped me. I touch my lip as I can taste blood. I take my hand back and see a peck of blood.

Some random girls come up to me and take my arms and start to comfort me and say how Astrid was bad. I hate that. It was me who was wrong. I lied to her, she trusted me that I would have been back in a week or so. I harshly take my arms back. I don't say anything, I turn and see Toothless. I walk into the house and slam the door.

I go to the washroom and clean up the blood on my lip and take a look at the punch Astrid did. I also take a look at the three scars torn across from the side of my back to my belly button from when I was taming a Monstrous Nightmare but someone had pulled out at knife and the Montrous Nightmare attacked my and scratched me. The cuts weren't deep enough to be fatal but they were deep enough to leave a scar. Toothless comes up and nuzzles the scars and growls. I laugh at his reaction and shoo him away as I have a shower. I stick on a grey tunic top and black pants. I cover myself with a black fur coat and stick on my boot. I keep my Inferno in my pouch in the coat. I run down to the forge and to see Gobber.

"Ahh, me lad, you've grown well, what happ'ned here" Gobber said pointing to the place Astrid had punched me.

"Do you need any help?" I ask avoiding the question not wanting to talk about Astrid

"Ah, yes I got a anoth' apprentice but he is trying out, came 'bout a week ago, you can help that lad, kinda like the younger hiccu', scrawny and small," Gobber says

I laugh at his joke. I stick on my apron. I go to the back and see a guy around about fourteen. He does look like a younger me.

"Hello," I say "What's your name?"

"Brandt," he says

"Hiccup," I say

"I know, I have heard a lot about you, it's amazing what you did" he says

I roll my eyes. "Need any help?" I ask

"Yeah I can't reach the higher shelf, could you get me the pliers," he says

I go and reach for them. "What happened here," Brandt asks pointing at my bruised jaw.

"Curious one," I say "Well, as you might know, I left Berk for a year and my girlfriend got mad and punched me,"

"Oh yeah, cousins saw that, do you know them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," he says

"Your related to them, how are you not crazy and stupid," I ask

"I actually don't know," he says

I laugh as I teach him how to remake and fix harder weapons.

Brandt left just before sunset with Gobber behind him. I told him I would close the shop for him.

I go to the back of the forge. I arrive at the small door that goes into my small room filled with my sketches and ideas. I wanted to make a lighter saddle for Toothless and I. I pull off my shirt as it was boiling hot in the forge from all the burning iron and coal. I started to sketch my design. About an hour later I hear bump coming from the main part of the forge. I grab my Inferno and quietly sneak out. I can hear them over the corner. I turn over the corner with my flaming sword providing light. I see Snotlout and Tuffnut in the corner.

"What the hell guys," I say

They just gape at me in shock.

"WHAT?" I ask

"Great odin, you've gotten hot," Tuffnut says

"Wait, I knew it, you are gay," Snotlout shouts

"No I'm not, it's just he's probably better looking than all of us and look at those cool scars," Tuffnut says

I feel really self-conscious now, I have a flaming sword in my hand and I am shirtless.

"Have you guys foun-," Astrid says before she comes in.

She looks at me for a second.

"Astrid, I'm sorry," I say "I really am sorry, can you let me explain later, please Astrid,"

"Not really wanting to when you have a flaming sword in your hand," she says

"How is that possible all sword metals are unable to be lit on fire without it burning down," Fishlegs says coming into the forge.

"Oh its the spit of the Monstrous Nightmare," I say

"Ahh, I see," Fishlegs replys

"How did you get those scars," Ruffnut says while blinking a lot and very quickly while twirling her hair. She runs her hand over my scars. _What's wrong with her today?_

"Oh, I was trying to show some citizens how to tame a Monstrous Nightmare but some idiot pulled out a sword and the dragon reacted and scratched me," I say as I take Ruffnut's hand and take it off my bare torso.

She does pouts. _Why does she want to...feel me?_

Astrid walks out of the forge. I was planning to chase after her but I am shirtless and outside is probably the same temperature as in Freezing-to-Death and as the title says it's freezing to death. I quickly grab a shirt and run after her.

**ASTRID POV**

I walk out of the forge not wanting to see Ruffnut flirt with Hiccup anymore. I don't know why I feel...jealous. I am the one who broke up with him, it's just that we never really defined our relationship but we did act like a couple. Kissing and hugging and all that stuff, we even did it in public like the first time I kissed him. It was infront of Stoick and Gobber and practically the whole village! But I mean seeing one of your best friend, flirt with your ex-boyfriend who came back super hot and stuff isn't really pleasing. I have got to admit though, Hiccup is really hot now. I mean Monstrous Nightmare claws markings on himself, having abs, the right amount of muscle, a fucking flaming sword and he is also the chief's son, with his awesome personality what's not to like about him apart from the fact that he lied to me.

"I never thought I would ever hear you compliment me," I hear a voice say

I turn around and see Hiccup. _Shit, I was thinking aloud._

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask

"From the start to finish," he says giving me his charming smile which any girl would now fall for.

"Well, forget everything," I say turning around and walking away.

He grabs my shoulder with a strong grip to my surprise.

"Astrid can I please explain everything," he says

"Go, you have ten seconds," I say

"IwantedtocomebackreallybadbutmydadwantedmetosettlepeacebetweeneveryislandwewentovertoeveryislandIcomplainedbut hejustignoredmepleasAstridIstillloveyou," Hiccup says very quickly in one breath

"What?" I ask

"I said that I wanted to come back really bad but my dad wanted me to settle peace every island and we went over to ever island, I complained but he just ignored me," He says

"No, no the other part," I say

"I still love you Astrid," he say softly cupping my cheek "Can we please start over?"

"I don't know," I say softly.

I kiss him on the cheek before running off.

**HICCUP POV**

I go back to the house.

"Hey Toothless," I say

He stirs up from his nap. He gives me a 'Are you okay' look

"Astrid and I are..I don't know," I say "We better go dad's waiting,"

I hop on Toothless and we fly down and help my dad with all the stuff. After all that we go and eat at the Mead Hall.

**ASTRID POV **–Sorry for the changing

I walk into the Mead Hall not knowing why I kissed Hiccup on the cheek. I walk over to the normal table the group and I sit at. I see Hiccup looking irritated and annoyed sitting on the bench eating his chicken. There are a whole bunch of girls sitting around him playing with his long but not too long hair and feeling his torso and arms. When a girl trys to touch his bicep he just place her arm back to her. I walk over and sit on the other side of the bench where Snotlout and Tuffnut are arguing, Fishlegs is eating quietly and Ruffnut is in the group of girls flirting with him. I place my tray down. I see Hiccup look up. His eyes spark up.

"Hey Astrid," he says while pushing the girls playing with his hair away

"Hi," I say quietly before eating my fish.

It was really awkward when we were eating since there were a bunch of girls eating at our table all googly-eyed over him. What I find funny is that Hiccup hates them and doesn't even seem to notice that they are hitting on him.

After I finish I bump into Stoick.

"Oh hey Astrid, how you goin', why aren't ya beatin' up those girls all over Hiccup," Stoick asks

"We broke up," I say as I walk away from him.


	2. A Day

**HICCUP POV**

I wake up in my room after the awkward talk I had with my father about Astrid. I hop on Toothless fro our morning ride inventing new tricks and trying out new flips. We fix up a bit of our flying in the sharp turns and his solo flying. We fixed up our landing when I was flying next to Toothless. When I arrive back it was noon. I have already been flying with Toothless for half of the day. I guess it's good training since the Thawfest games are in three days.I feed Toothless two buckets of fish before heading to the Mead Hall to get some lunch for myself.

I get bothered by some girls again. Why do they always hang out with me. Touching my arms and torso as well as playing with my hair. I take there hands off me and shake there hands out of my hair only allowing Astrid to do that with me. She is the only one who I will allow her and only her. I would die for her.

I go to the lodge after I change my clothes and continue on working on the saddle. I improved the accelerator making me and Toothless able to glide quicker. I add on the lever that can make Toothless fly by himself. I make the saddle lighter and add on the tail. I made the tail a black leather matching Toothless's skin colour so it blends in. I fix up some minor things and add some extra features that will make thing either lighter, better or easier. By the start of sunset I was finished.

Brandt was still here.

"Is that a saddle?" he asks intrigued.

"Oh this, yeah, I wanted to improve some of our things on the saddle," I say

"I've never seen a Night Fury's saddle, it looks different," Brandt says

"Oh, what dragon do you have?" I ask

"I don't have one, I always wanted a Nadder though," Brandt says

"If you want you can stop by my house tomorrow and I can get you a Nadder, that's if your parents let you though and if there isn't any room at your place you can place it in the stables," I say

"Really, cool, I'll ask," Brandt says

"I can also teach you if you want," I offer

He nods eagerly before saying bye and running off or more like sprinting off.

I miss Astrid and I haven't seen Stormfly for a while nor the others. I start on a saddle for Brandt's Nadder. It was sunset when I finished both saddles. I leave the Nadder one in the forge as I take the other one home. When I get home I see Toothless sleeping like a bat on the tree outside.

"Hey buddy," I say

With that Toothless eagerly jumps out of his sleep and licks my face.

"Ewww," I groan

Toothless lets out a laugh

"I made a new saddle it should be better and look I changed the colour of the saddle to black," I say showing him

He start to jump around happily. I put on the saddle and changed into my armor. Toothless and I fly to the Mead Hall. The saddle allows us to fly faster and quicker especially when I kicked in the accelerator. The saddle was more comfortable for both me and Toothless. I think Toothless like how it was lighter than the other one.

I landed outside the Mead Hall. Some girls started to approach me. Toothless started to growl. He was very over-protective over me, only allowing Astrid being very close to me apart from Gobber and my dad. He let the others go as well but not too close. The girls backed away. Good and angry Night Fury is not good. I pull the lever allowing Toothless to fly by himself. I give Toothless a pat and scratch under his chin before going into the Mead Hall. Some kids came and played with Toothless outside. I walked in and place my tray next to Astrid.

"Hey," I say

"Hey, you went flying?" she asks

"Yeah, tried out the new saddle I made for Thawfest," I say

"I remember the last Thawfest, you pulled out," she says

"My favourite was after that, when you kissed me," I say

She shoves me playfully. "Fine, we can start over again," Astrid says

I mumble as yes under my breath. "But as friends," she continues

"Better than nothing, I will change your mind though since I am _really _hot," I say emphasizing really.

"I told you not to remember anything I said," she complains

"As if I would forget the only time you would actually compliment my looks," I say while eating my fish.

After eating and chatting with Astrid I walk outside with Astrid. I see Astrid gets a lot of scowls and death glares. I can't find Toothless anywhere. I let out my roar call allowing Toothless to know that where I am and to come.

Within ten second Toothless comes flying in.

"How is he flying by himself?" she asks

"Oh I had that on the saddle before, I have a lever allowing him to be able to fly by himself sometimes even though he likes it better when I am riding," I say "Stubborn dragon,"

Toothless comes and nuzzles Astrid in the neck causing her to laugh. Her laugh is so beautiful everything about her is beautiful. Astrid scratched Toothless under his chin.

"Hello Toothless, long time no see," she says

Toothless nods and licks her.

"Ewwww," she groans

Toothless laughs.

"Sorry he does that _a lot_," I say emphasizing a lot.

Toothless comes over and licks my face.

I groan.

"Hey you want a ride back to your's?" I offer to Astrid "I can show you some new things we can do,"

"That would be great thanks," she says smiling

I hop on Toothless and put on my mask. She sits behind holding on to my waist. I see a lot of people staring at us.

Toothless starts to fly up. We ascending up into the sky. Toothless does an upwards spiral on the way cocooning us with his wings while he does. We fly down and dodge all the stones. We do some other tricks like 360 degree flips and twirls.

I pull on the lever.

"Okay this is the best part," I say "Some up and sit on the main saddle,"

"Where are you-" is as far as Astrid can say before I jump off Toothless.

"HICCUP?" Astrid shouts

I come up gliding.

"For the love of odin, you Hiccup are full of crazy ideas like flying," Astrid says

I laugh "You seemed very worried there," I tease

"Shut up, if I fell off Stormfly and you thought I would never come back what would you do," Astrid asks

"Catch you will Toothless," I say

"Argh your so hard to manage," she says

"Yeah, I'm hot and hard to manage making me _really hot_," I say teasing Astrid

"Shut up," she says

"Your the one who said that," I say.

I get back onto Toothless. And of course Toothless doesn't forget about giving off his plasma show of shooting is blasts into the air as they explode over Berk making a purple display in the sky.

I land Astrid infront of her house.

"Thanks for the ride," she says

"It's okay, any day, actually do you have time tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah free all day since its a rest day," she says

"Brandt, the apprentice-in-training, he wanted to get a Nadder mind helping me teach him?" I ask

"Sure," she agrees

"Cool swing by mine in the morning, bye Astrid," I say

"Bye Hiccup," she says before closing her door.

Toothless and I continue our little flight with the new saddle.

Next Morning

I get a push and than I'm on the floor with a big thud. I see Astrid

"Ow, you know, what if I was naked in bed," I say

"I wouldn't care, it's not like you haven't showed me anything," she says with a smirk reminding me what we did two years ago. Thank Odin she's not pregnant.

"Why are you here?" I ask

"Brandt and the Nadder," she says

"Oh yeah," I say

I tell Astrid to wait at the hall. I put on my armor and feed Toothless. I find some food in the shelves and eat as Astrid and I wait for Brandt.

I hear a knock.

"He's here," I say

I open the door to see a very happy Brandt.

"Hey Brandt, meet Astrid, my girlfriend," I say still a bit grodgy from sleep. "Wait, no, I mean my friend,"

"Hi," Brandt says "So your the girl who punched him in the jaw,"

She nods "Hey Brandt, I ride a Nadder as well, you remind of a younger Hiccup," she says

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's get going," I say

I get on Toothless as Astrid gets on Stormfly.

"You can ride with me," I say to Brandt.

He hops on Toothless and we ride to the stables of the dragons without owners.

I yawn as Toothless glides. He smacks me one of his ear flaps.

"Okay, geez I'll pay attention," I say

I press on the accelerator. Brandt is shouting with joy. We are soon at the stables. We choose out a male Nadder with a blend of red and orange.

We go to the forge and I give Brandt the saddle I made. He thanks me a lot. Rest of the day I teach Brandt the basics of flying a dragon and Astrid teaches him some tricks and tips.

By the end of the day Brandt is able to ride his Nadder, Sunglide, steadily and can do a rusty twirl. We all fly to the Mead Hall. Brandt's presumably friends come walking up. I get off Toothless and help Astrid not like she need it though.

I hear a faint 'Look it's the scrawny chicken' I turn and see some guys picking on Brandt. I look at the situation and see Brandt sticking up for himself. Good, it's under control. I walk in and eat my meal with Astrid. I sneak her a peck on the cheek.

"Hiccup, I don't think friends do that," she says

"You might think we're friends but I don't," I say before running off.

I hear Astrid shout Hiccup but I don't go back.

I was about to roar call for Toothless before I hear someone whimper 'Stop' or something like that. I look around and see no one. I start to hear shouting and I walk to the other side of the hall and see Brandt getting beat up by the same guy.

"Hey," I shout

The guys just keep beating Brandt up.

I pull out my Inferno when I get infront of them. The seem to notice who I am, like I really care it's not like I bit someones head off. They turn pale and stop. I place my flaming sword infront of him.

"He told you to stop, right?" I ask

They meekly nod. "Than stop," I say

They mumble and apology before running off.

I pull Brandt up. He says he's fine before he hops on Sunglide.

"I never thought you would look threatening or intimidating," I hear Astrid's voice say from the roof

"I never thought you would attack we from the top of a roof," I say

"Nor did I," she says before jumping ontop of me.

She lands completely ontop of me. I hear whistles as some people walk past.

I smirk "Soooo..." I say

She quickly jumps off my and kicks my side. "That malfunctioned, it was better in my head," she admits.

I laugh. She flys back to her house as I fly back to mine.


	3. Feasting

**ASTRID POV:**

The Thawfest Games is the day after tomorrow. The Thawfest Games consist of fighting and some dragon events. We have one every four years. I hope someone apart from Snotlout wins. The Jorgenson's always win the Thawfest games. The last time we had this, Hiccup pulled back from beating Snotlout, I was the only one which saw him purposly pull back. This time there's no pulling back.

I start to drink my tea which my mother told me I had to have for some reason. It's weird I never drink tea but today my mother forces me to drink it. Probably because of the feast tonight celebrating Stoick's birthday. This is how it went.

"_Astrid are you going to the feast tonight?" mother asks_

"_Yeah," I say_

"_Well, drink this," my mum says placing a cup of tea down on the table infront of me._

"_Why?" I ask_

"_It will be useful later, just drink it," she says sternly_

_I shrug my shoulders and drink it._

After I finish my tea, I run outside and hop on Stormfly. We are practising our routine for Thawfest. First Stormfly does a tailflick than a swirl going up. We continue with a glide and me going the lion dance of Stormfly's back. After the dance I do a backflip landing back in the saddle and Stormfly twirls back to land. After that we fly around the island a couple times.

I land Stormfly back at our house. I wonder where Hiccup was. He always take Toothless for a ride in the morning when it's sunny. I didn't see him anywhere . I walk up to the Mead Hall to eat. I walk up and see the unbelievable.

Some girl kissing Hiccup.

Hiccup was pushed against the wall by this red head. Hiccup eyes are as wide as saucers with his hands up against the wall no where near her body or face. Hiccup now started to push her away but gripping onto his hair doesn't help. Her hand runs down his hair passing the braids I did in his hair to his neck. Hiccup started to push her away again but than she quickly put her hands back in his hair. This all happened within thirty seconds.

I guess Hiccup saw me in the corner of his eye. His pupils moved over to look at me and gave me a 'help me' look.

I rolled my eyes and chucked the girl on the floor after I pulled her off.

She had a bloody lip. "Shit," she said still on the floor

Hiccup had already came by my side and he place his hand around my hip.

"WHY DO YOU STILL LIKE HER, SHE DUMPED YOU," the red head asks

The girl has frizzy red hair and she has mocha brown eyes. A slim nose and a ton of charcol lining her eyes. **(Eyeliner)**

"Because she doesn't force me to kiss her against a wall," he says

I smile at that. I give the girl a smirking sneer and leave into the Mead Hall with Hiccup following behind me. We sit down.

"Hey thanks for outside," he says while eating

"It's okay, I didn't see you with Toothless flying this morning where were you?" I ask

"Oh we went out of Berk, we went to the Itchy Armpit Island this morning," Hiccup says

"Itchy Armpit?" I ask

"Toothless name it," he says

"Ahhh," I say as I nod.

"I gotta go, mum is going to kill me, she's dressing me up for tonight," I continue.

He nods "See ya Astrid," Hiccup says

I wave before I get home.

It's and hour till the feast. I am currently hating what mum put me in. She put me in a black long sleeve top with the sleeves being strings. She took off my hood, all my armor and fur. The shirt is tucked into a dark red skirt on with NO ARMOR. It's just a plain red skirt. I am also in her boots. The boots are black and have a low heel. She lined my eyes with charcoal. I also have a black bear skin coat just in case it's cold. My hair is braided over my shoulder. I look girly and everything. It's kinda sad, at least there's no pink or lavender.

I struggle in these boots even thought the heel is probably the size of a silver coin. I walk kinkily to the Mead Hall. It is struck with the sent of fish, chicken and mead. The scent of the alcohol is definitely the strongest. I walk in trying to find Hiccup.

I suddenly see a lean but muscular guy with shaggy auburn hair. He is in a white dress tunic tucked into some black pants and some black shoes.

"Hey Astrid, you look great," he says smiling

"So you like the girly look my mum forced me into," I ask

He nods.

"You don't look bad yourself," I respond

"My dad was just like 'Son this is my birthday, you can't wear that stuff'" Hiccup says impersonating his dad.

I laugh "Get a drink?" I ask

"Yeah," he says

We walk over to the bar and we started to see how many shots we could take...

**3****rd**** Person**

Astrid and Hiccup both have had around twenty shots of alcoholic mead. They were both really drunk.

"I love you Ast," Hiccup slurred

"I love you too Hic," she slurred back using there nicknames they both hate.

They were both too drunk to realise what was happening or saying. Before the knew it they were both leaning in sucking on each others lips.

They started to stand up not breaking the kiss in each other's embrace. Leading to the door still making out they finally exit the hall leading to Hiccup's house. The quickly run up to Hiccup's threw Astrid onto his bed before taking off his shirt just like Astrid who was doing it on the bed. Hiccup quickly took his prosthesis leg and crawled ontop of Astrid hovering over her before kissing her hungrily, moving down to her neck.

He reached the top of he breast band. He took his hand to the clasp and unclipped it. Soon enough they were both naked with Hiccup starting to enter her. Both Hiccup and Astrid had no idea what they were doing, all they knew is that they didn't want to stop. They didn't stop until they had finished with their job.


	4. New Girl

**ASTRID POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me saying, 'Astrid'. I open my eyes and see Hiccup. I look around. Where am I? Than I realise I have no clothes on. Than a sudden pang went to head meaning I drank yesterday.

"What happened?" Hiccup asks

"I don't know," I say

"I can't remember anything," Hiccup says

"Same here," I say

I place my head back down on the pillow to try fall asleep again. Than something struck me. At the same time Hiccup and I both shot from our positions to sitting up, I covered my breasts with the sheets.

"We had sex," we both say at the same time.

"Holy shit what happens if your pregnant," Hiccup says panicking. Hiccup only swears when it is really serious. Hiccup starts to ramble about Thor knows what.

"Hiccup calm down, let's just pretend nothing ever happened," I say

"But what if your pregnant," he reasons

"Than we will think about a plan later," I say.

I quickly slip on my clothes, braid my hair and run out of the Haddock Lodge heading home.

I enter in quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. I was walking to the bathroom, I pass the bathroom, I hear my mum say something.

"Yes I did make her drink the tea, I did add the rosemary into it, are you sure this will make sure that she won't get pregnant," my mother says.

"Yes, it should," An elderly voice says.

I proceed to the bathroom to rub the charcoal off my eyes. So that's why she made me drink the tea. Why couldn't she have told me. I feel untrusted...

We have the dragon academy today. It's been a while since the last time we went to the dragon academy. Plus Ruffnut is falling head over heels for Hiccup.

I change clothes and quickly fly to the academy on Stormfly. When I get there I see Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout arguing over something. Fishlegs in the corner reading a book. Barf and Belch are sitting in the corner. Meatlug is next to Fishlegs, Hookfang is devouring some bread.

I roll my eyes as I get off Stormfly and head over to Fishlegs to see what he's reading.

Within a flash an ear piercing Night Fury sound comes twirling through the gate with his wings by his hand.

They land in the middle of the ring. All of our jaws dropped. Okay, I knew Hiccup improved with his skills but I never knew he was this amazing. Twirling through a tiny gate with a Night Fury with a wing span of approximately 48 feet flying through a small gate.

Hiccup steps off Toothless in his armor and takes off his mask. Suddenly everything goes in slow motion.

_Astrid, we're friends remember, your the person who broke up with him_ I scold myself _But we did have sex last night. NO WE WERE DRUNK_

But every time I see Hiccup I want to devour him and I fall for him all over again.

"Okay let's get started," Hiccup says

He split us up into boy vs girl. Ruffnut is currently drooling over Hiccup. Great a team of one.

"Trivia today," he says "The speed of a Night Fury?"

"OH, OH,OH, ME," Ruffnut shouts

Wow this is the first time she's every wanted to answer something.

"Twelve," she says

"No," Hiccup responds, "Astrid?"

"Twenty," I say

"Correct, one point to the girls," Hiccup draws a tally.

"Shot limit of a Monstorous Nightmare?" Hiccup questions

"Ten," Fishlegs calls out.

After two hours of trivia questions like, the speed of this dragon, how to train that dragon, the shot limit of this dragon and what class is that dragon in we are finally done.

"Okay, girls win with sixty-four points," Hiccup says

I answered all of those. Ruffnut just drooled over Hiccup. It's kinda getting annoying. I walk up to Hiccup.

"Hey," Hiccup says awkwardly

"Uhh hey about last night, we were both drunk and we didn't know what was going on and I am not pregnant as well, I overheard my mum talking about the tea I drank that morning," I say

"Oh thank Thor, it would have been awkward," he says

"Very awkward," I say "Goof luck for Thawfest tomorrow,"

"You too, I gonna go do some training," he says "Bye Astrid,"

"Bye Hiccup," I say before we fly off in different directions.

**HICCUP POV**

Astrid just left. Phew, she's not pregnant.

"Hey bud, let's do some practising," I say

Toothless nods eagerly.

I hop on Toothless and we start to fly up. We have adjusted to the saddle and tail. I have got to say, it looks like Toothless doesn't even have a prosthetic. It is the exact same colour as his scales. We start to do our routine for Thawfest.

Toothless flys up with his incredible speed before we do a 360 degree flip, spiraling down and stopping right before we hit the ocean. When we fly foward the force from the drop makes the water lift a bit following us as we fly. Toothless and I fly up to the little bridge type thing. I pull the lever making his tail stay in place. I jump up, over the bridge and land back on the saddle. We do two loops and for the finale. Toothless lets off two plasma balls in the sky making the sky turn bluish-purple then it gradually fades away We spiral into the small gate with Toothless's wings folded in and we finish.

After that we fly to Itchy Armpit.

When I arrive I start my training. I start with accuracy. I don't know why I love training here, it just feels...free. No one except me and Toothless on this small island. I throw an ax at the trees. Over and over again. Than I go for a long run just.

I start to hear whimpering as I pass a large rock.

"Toothless," I shout

Toothless flys down. I nod towards the whimpering.

I look under the rock...it's a girl.

"Help," she whimpers before she passes out.

I see a knife sticking out of the arm. I quickly put her on Toothless and fly back to Berk.

"GOBBER," I shout

"Yeah m'lad," he shouts back

"I have a wounded girl, she has a knife sticking out of her arm," I say

Gobber comes rushing out and aids the girl.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hiccup, the girl woke up," Gobber says disturbing me making Astrid's new saddle for her birthday.

I nod. I walk over. I never notices what the girl looked like.

She had blonde white hair braided over her shoulder and was around our age. She had icy blue eyes and red lips. Long black eyelashes and has charcoal lining her eyes. She wears an icy blue dress. She looks pretty but no like Astrid, Astrid's beauty is indescribable. Astrid is beyond beautiful.

"Hi, what's your name?" I ask

She seems to snap out of some faze.

"Elsa," she says

**ELSA POV**

I stare at a really handsome guy. He is so HOT. He has shaggy auburn hair and is muscular. He has long thick eyelashes and a few freckles. He wears some armor.

"My names Hiccup," he says

"Thank you for saving me," I say smiling

"Can I ask why you were there?" he asks

My face dulls. "You don't have to tell me," he say quickly

"Oh it's ok, I was the Queen in my Kingdom, Arendelle, but they called me a traitor after I was caught feeding a dragon, some guy stabbed me in the arm and they sailed to some island and left me there," I say.

"Oh, sorry," he says "Here in Berk we keep dragons as pet and ride them, I bet you have never ridden one properly,"

"No," I say

"Well, you kinda rode one here," he says scratching the back of his neck. You can see his biceps working as he scratches soooo hot.

"HICCUP," A feminine voice shouts

"In here Astrid," Hiccup shouts.

A girl comes in. She wears a tight red top with an armored skirt. She has furred arm pads and boots. She wears a fur hood over her shoulder pads. Her hair is braided over her shoulder in some weird braid. She has an...ax? slung over her shoulder. She is shooting me her death glare. Wow is she scary.

"Who is this?" she asks

"Oh this is Elsa, I found her when Toothless and I were training at Itchy Armpit, she had a dagger sticking out of her arm," he says

"Oh okay," this Astrid girl says

"Oh, Elsa meet Astrid, Astrid meet Elsa," Hiccup says

We handshake. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go axe throwing but I see you have company," she says

"Oh no Astrid, I can go with you, I am sure Elsa can stay with Gobber and my dad," Hiccup says giving her a loving smile.

Damn he's falling head over heels for her. Why can't it be me.

"Is that fine?" Hiccup asks me

"Uh yeah," I say. Why did I say that?

With that Hiccup leaves and two beefy and muscular men come in.

"Hello, I am Stoick, Hiccup's father also chief of Berk, may I ask why my son had to rescue you," the taller guy says

"Uhh, he found me with a dagger sticking out of my arm, I never knew this part of the world, I was the Queen of my kingdom, Arendelle, they caught me feeding a dragon, called me a traitor, stabbed me in the shoulder with a knife and sailed me to some island and left me, that's when Hiccup came and found me," I say

"Ahh, I see," The other man says.

"I am Gobber, his second man," Gobber says patting his hook on Stoick's shoulder.

"Elsa, nice to meet you," I say

"You too," they say

"Can I ask you a question, are those two dating?" I ask

"Well, looks they are at it again, but they were before, Hiccup left Berk for a year but made a promise he will only be a month or two but than they broke up, now I think there going at it again," Gobber says

"Actually they are, he hasn't admitted it yet but I found Astrid in his room sleeping in the SAME bed," Stoick says

"Well, question answered?" Gobber asks

I nod...

**THIS IS A HICCSTRID STORY BTW. SO DON'T WORRY.**

**ELSA IS KINDA GOING TO BE BAD THAN GOOD SO FOR THOSE MAJOR FROZEN FANS WHO ADORE HER...CHOOSE**


	5. Thawfest

**HICCUP POV**

I walk with Astrid to the woods. It's halfway through sunset.

"So.." I say

"What do you think of that Elsa girl?" Astrid asks

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her much, I've said like four sentences," I say

Astrid nods. We arrive at her favourite tree. I grab out and axe and start to throw it at the tree beside Astrid.

We continue throwing axes for an hour or so without talking. After we finish we walk back.

We walk back to the forge. "Astrid" I say

"Yeah Hiccup," she asks

"Have you forgiven me yet? I am really confused," I say

"Yeah, I guess, I mean were friends right?" Astrid says

I smile, "Yeah," I say. I see we have already arrived at the forge.

"Bye Astrid," I say

"Bye Hiccup," she says before she walk back to her house.

I walk back to my house and find my dad and Elsa talking at the dining table making me wonder where Toothless is we have our night flight.

"Hiccup, Elsa is going to stay at our house for the time being, she has officially became a Hooligan Tribe member, she's going to have work before she finds a place to stay," my dad says

"Do you know where Toothless is?" I ask my dad

"Yeah, I think he's in your room," dad says

"Who's Toothless, your pet dog or cat," Elsa asks intrigued.

I grab a basket of 200 fish. "Not quite," I say

"TOOTHLESS," I shout

Down the stairs runs a large black Night Fury.

Elsa get a scare and is a bit startled.

"Meet Toothless my Night Fury," I say

Toothless backs down a bit growling.

"Toothless, it's okay she won't hurt you," I say as I hand him the fish.

Within ten minutes Toothless has finished his fish.

"Let's go bud," I say

I hop on Toothless and go for our night flight. We start to accelerate our speed flying into the clouds making Toothless unable to be see. We fly down, quickly past a different dragon making the rider have a scare from our incredible speed and than falling off the saddle.

"Toothless, catch," I say pointing to the falling person.

We speed down and catch the rider.

"Hiccup?" the person shouts

"Astrid?" I ask

"Yeah," she says

I whistle for Stormfly to come and pick her up. One of the new things I learnt over the past year about dragons.

Stormfly swooshes down and Toothless let's go of Astrid.

"Sorry about before," I say

"Yeah, it's okay, it's not everyday a Night Fury flys out of no where with the speed of around 25 flying right next to you, startling you than the next thing you know your falling down to the ocean getting swooped by the same dragon," she says "And how did you do the whistle thing,"

"Oh you just do a whistle kinda mimicking you name and the dragon who hears it and recognizes the name will come," I say

"That's awesome," she says "You might want to test ride Toothless for speed because you definitely cracked 20,"

"Yeah, I should," I say "Anyway going to practise some moves see ya,"

Toothless and I get back to gliding.

"Toothless, barrel roll multiple blast," I say

Toothless does five barrel rolls giving off plasma shots as he rolls.

"Good work bud," I say patting his head. "Toothless, 360 flip,"

We do a 360 degree flip over a large stone.

"Tail flick twirl, swivel upwards spiral,"I say

Toothless does a tail flick and twirls at the same time finishing off with a swivel spiralling upwards.

"Good job," I say

We do a couple laps of Berk before I settle back to bed with Toothless on his rock plate.

Next Morning

"SON," my father booms waking me from my sleep as he walks in.

"Yeah," I say sitting up still with my eyes closed.

"Thawfest today," he says

"Yeah, yeah wait THAWFEST'S TODAY," I say snapping out of my sleepy faze

My fathers gives a ground shaking laugh. "Yeah, good luck, I have to get to the podium," he says before setting off.

I walk down after putting on my armor.

"Oh hey Elsa," I say as I feed Toothless.

"Hi," she says back

"I see you have gotten into the viking wear," I say as I point to what she is wearing.

She wears a navy blue shirt tunic tucked into a brown skirt with black furred heeled boots. She wears a long sleeve sheep skin black jacket which stops around belly button and black tights. Her hair is braided like yesterday. She has some charcol lining her eyes.

"Where did you get the clothes?" I ask

"Oh your father asked the seamstress for some, she gave me a whole pile and some other things" she says

I nod as I scratch Toothless under his chin.

"You going to watch Thawfest?" I ask

"Yeah," she says

"I can introduce you to my friends," I say

"Yeah that would be great," she says

"See you at the arena," I say before I fly off.

The horn blows loud.

"Today is the Thawfest games for the eighteen year olds, all harm done in these games are your own responsibility and you must bring all our own props, " Mulch shouts "First event is sword fighting,"

I was paired up with Snotlout.

Fishlegs was with Tuffnut as Astrid was with Ruffnut.

"First up, Hiccup and Snotlout," Mulch shouts

I walk up with Snotlout.

"You don't even have a sword you sore loser, might as well surrender," Snotlout shouts.

The whole arena goes into a 'ohhhhhh' phase.

I pull out my Inferno, the sword comes out in flames. The arena goes into awe.

"Begin," Mulch shouts.

Snotlout runs towards me swinging his sword around my shoulder height. I do this weird ducking move which I learnt from Bloodsword Island. It's when you duck and swish out your leg making the person fall to the floor. I did that exact move making Snotlout fall down.

"Hiccup wins," Mulch shouts.

I help Snotlout up.

"I don't need your help Haddock," he says

I mock surrender before I walk off. I get a point for winning. Astrid and Fishlegs also get a point for winning.

"Next is Axe Throwing," Mulch shouts.

There is a target infront and we have to throw our axe. I throw it landing just a little left of wins the point from getting three bullseye in a row unlike Snotlout who go two. Next was sheep logging which Snotlout won. Our next events are my favourites. Dragons.

"Lunch Break," Mulch shouts.

I find Astrid. "Good work M'lady," I say

"Friends remember," Astrid says smiling

"Sorry I have a poor memory," I tease.

"Hiccup," A femine voice shouts from behind.

I turn around and see Elsa.

I wave as she runs over.

"Who's that?" Tuffnut and Snotlout ask.

"Elsa, she's a friend," I say

"Hey I'm Snotlout," Snotlout says to Elsa.

"Hi, I'm Elsa," Elsa says

"Heyy Ellssaaa," Ruffnut drools.

I laugh as I place my shoulder over Astrid.

She gives me a 'seriously' look. I nod.

We go and eat some food and feed our dragons. I see Astrid feeding Stormfly chicken. Chicken makes Stormfly fly faster. _Gonna play it that way, I can as well_. I go to the forge and quickly make a shorter and lighter connecting rod allowing Toothless and I to fly faster. Right after Toothless is done his fish I put the rod in.

I hear the horn blow meaning we have to go back. I quickly walk back with Toothless to the arena.

"Let's start with the dragon games, first up hurdles," Mulch shouts.

Fishlegs got stuck like last time. Astrid nearly made a perfect run. Barf and Belch had a head on each side of the hurdle and Snotlout hit his head on all of them. I had a perfect run while twirling under the hurdles. I won that making me have another point.

"Second up is attacking," Mulch says

There are random pop-up cards of fake outcasts and we must shoot them but some are Berkians. Hookfang went out of control making all of the pop outs go on fire. Astrid shot one Berkians and missed three Outcasts. The twins lit everything on fire being...the twins. Fishlegs his all of the Outcast but was way too slow.

"Hiccup, your turn," Mulch shouted.

I nod. I hop on Toothless and go. We fly hitting all of the right people with correct accuracy and fast speed until the last three.

The last three were all outcasts and stood up at the same time.

"Toothless barrel roll multiple blast," I shout

We do our barrel roll shooting the three Outcast pop-outs.

Everyones eyes are wide. I fly back down.

"How in Thor's name did you do that?" Astrid asks

"Teaching Toothless how to barrel roll for about a week and than shoot at the same time for another week," I say

I get another point.

"Next event, best trick competition," Mulch shouts

"Hey Hiccup, prepare to get your ass whopped by me," Snotlout shouts.

I roll my eyes. "I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, loser," Astrid tosses back.

"First up Fishlegs," Mulch says

Fishlegs and Meatlug ended up doing the same thing as last time. 'The Extreme Butterfly' got a total of 2 points. The points are out of ten.

Next were the twins. The were doing a good dodging routine until Barf and Belch went on different sides of a large rock making them fall. Socring a 3

Snotlout's routine was mostly Hookfang. They started with flying down a cliff and diving into the water going through some trees and than when returning, Snotlout got knocked out after getting hit by a rock which he crashed his head into. Scoring a 1.

Next was Astrid. It was really good.

She started with a tailflick and than a small twirl. She did the harder lion dance on Stormfly's back before backflipping back into her saddle. The did a small twirl before coming back. Scoring an 8. By this time it was sunset.

"Wonderful job," I compliment.

"Did you take notes? I think you should've," Astrid teases

"Better get the book of dragons to take notes for this," I say as I hop onto Toothless.

Toothless flys up very quickly before we do a 360 degree flip over a large stone, spiralling down and stopping right before we hit the ocean. We start to twirl as the force of the dropping makes the water lift a bit following us. Toothless and I fly up to the little bridge type thing. I pull the lever making his tail stay in place. I jump up, over the bridge doing two backflips before I land back on the saddle. We do two loops to loops and a triple barrel roll. For the finalie. Toothless lets off two plasma balls in the sky making the sky turn bluish-purple making the dark blue and reddish sky look beautiful. We spiral into the small gate with Toothless's wings folded in and we finish.

The crowd cheers.

Astrid comes up and hugs me.

"Oh my Thor, you could have died you idiot," Astrid says as she still hugs me.

I pull her back a bit and kiss her. I don't care about the people around us. I just kiss Astrid, she starts to kiss back as she ruffles her hand in my hair and my hands snake down to her waist. I pull back.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you be my girlfriend again?" I ask

"Yes, as long as you never lie to me again unless it's a surprise," she says

"Deal done," I say

We kiss again.

"This year winner for the Thawfest games and for the first time is Hiccup Horrendous the Third," Mulch shouts

I accept my medal.

"That's not expected," Fishlegs says sarcastically.

"Fishlegs, I don't care whether I win or not, this is just a tiny competition, we all have dragons and that is what matters" I say

"Easy for you to say, you ride Toothless a Night Fury, Night Furies are top of the charts in what? Speed, intelligence, accuracy, should I go on?" Fishlegs says

Meatlug groans.

"Sorry girl, the truth is the truth," Fishlegs says

"Yeah, we won't ever know who's the best rider," Snotlout says

"Yeah," Astrid agrees.

"Are you serioudly going on there side?" I question her

"Us too since we don't want to be outnumbered," Tuffnut and Ruffnut say

I groan

"How about we trade dragons for a day?" Fishlegs suggests.

They all agree. "For Odin's sake are you serious?" I say

"Yep," Astrid says

I groan. "Let's do it tomorrow," Snotlout says "By the end of the day we have to see what new trick the dragon can do,"

"I get Toothless, Fishlegs and Astrid get Barf and Belch, Hiccup gets Stormfly, Tuffnut gets Hookfang and Ruffnut gets Meatlug," Snotlout continues

"No that's not fair, I want Toothless," Astrid argues

"Hey, I want him too," Ruffnut agrees.

"How about Toothless chooses someone," I say in an annoyed tone.

They nod

Toothless nudges me. "No one of them," I say to him pointing to the gang as they look at him in awe.

Toothless runs up to Astrid m seeing as he acutally like her being near me.

"It's settled than, Snotlout you change places with Astrid," Fishlegs says

Snotlouts groans.

I fly back with Toothless. As Elsa comes back with my dad on Skullcrusher.

Tomorrow is going to be some day.

**COMMENT IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A CROSSOVER STORY**


	6. Swapping

**HICCUP POV**

We are all gathered up at the Academy.

"Come on Toothless go over to Astrid," I say to him as I try and push him over to Astrid.

I am kinda having some problems with Toothless not wanting to have Astrid fly him. Stormfly just stands by my side grooming herself.

"Come on Toothless I am better than Hiccup," Astrid says

Toothless growls with disagreement. I laugh but shut up the moment Astrid shoots a death glare at me.

"I'll give you three buckets of fish if you stay with Astrid for the whole day," I bribe.

His years go up the moment he hears fish and playfully runs over to Astrid.

"Okay, the rules are you must teach the dragon a trick that they don't already know and be back by sunset," Fishlegs says

Everyone nods but me.

"Is this necessary?" I ask

"YES," They all shout in unison.

I groan. I hop onto Stormfly.

"Be back by sunset," Astrid shouts as we are about to walk out.

Toothless does his favourite trick twirling out of the door with Astrid screaming with fear.

"Have fun," I shout as Toothless flys away with Astrid screaming with fear.

I give Stormfly a little pat on her head and she flys up.

Three Hours Later

"Okay, now Stormfly," I shout

Stormfly quickly swirls around the stone making it melt.

"Good job," I say giving her a scratch.

We land back on Berk.

"Okay, go and have fun," I say

Stormfly goes and walks away.

I walk over to the forge.

"Oh great, looks like someone finally turned up," Gobber says

"Kinda been busy over the past days and now we traded dragons for the day, Fishlegs idea" I say

"That's great to hear," Gobber says as I walk to the back.

"Oh hey Brandt," I say

"Hey," he say

I get back into working on Astrid's saddle. I wanted it to be special, no like any ordinary saddle. I have already finished the actual saddle, I needed some ideas.

First I started off with engraving her name on the bottom of the saddle. I added some colours to the saddle making a chevron pattern of orange and blue. I replace all the steel items with gold instead of steel and added more cushion making it more comfortable for longer rides.

"Finished," I say as I sew the last part up.

I quickly put it in a box and wrap it up.

I look outside and see it's sunset.

I fly back to the academy and see the rest there.

"Hey," I say

"Let's begin with Fishlegs and Snotlout," Astrid says nervously.

Why is she so nervous?

Fishlegs and Snotlout hop on Barf and Belch. When they get out of the academy the twirl but stuff up as the two necks got tangled.

When they come back into the academy they start arguing.

"Okay that didn't go too well," Snotlout says

"I told you we should have done something easier than twirling," Fishlegs says

"Ruffnut your turn," Astrid says again nervously.

Why is she so nervous, this is a tiny competition.

"Okay the new thing I learnt was..." Ruffnuts says

She does a cartwheel.

"Cartwheeling," she says

"Uhh Ruffnut the trick has to include the dragon," I say

"It does, she stands over there," Ruffnut says pointing to Meatlug.

I groan.

"Tuffnut go," I say

"I taught the dragon to do this," Tuffnut say showing us a flaming Hookfang

"Uhh Tuff, Hookfang came with that," Snotlout says

I shake my head.

"Okay Hiccup you go," Astrid says

I hop on Stormfly and we fly out.

"Okay twirl up and flip" I say

Stormfly twirls up and flips over so we are infront of a stone.

"Down melt," I say

Stormfly twirls as fast as day around the stone melting it.

I fly back down.

"Now that's impressive," Fishlegs says

"Okay Astrid your left," Snotlout says

"Umm uhh, errr," she starts to stutter.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as Astrid never stutters.

"Can I borrow you for a moment Hiccup?" Astrid says

"Okay?" I say

We go into the corner of the arena.

"I didn't teach Toothless anything, I spent a whole day trying to figure out something but Toothless already knows every single trick I can think of," she says

"Oh okay, I'll tell Toothless something," I say "After I say it, I'll wink and just hold onto the saddle and let him do everything,"

I go up to Toothless and quietly whisper.

"Death roll and than go an under dive," I say

Toothless nods.

I wink at Astrid.

She walk over. "Sorry guys," she apologises

She hops on Toothless. Toothless flys upwards and does his death roll which is a combination of a barrel roll and twirl. As he barrel rolls his wings will flare out than he exceeds into a twirl than he does and under dive swooping really closely under a bridge type thing. He finishes it with his own Toothless taste.

A quick an small twirl as he flys through the door.

"Woah," I say faking astonishment.

We all clap.

"Astrid is the winner but only in tricks," Fishlegs announces.

After they walk out of the arena I walk up to Astrid.

"Thank you so much," she say hugging me than giving me a kiss.

"Your welcome," I say

"How on earth did you teach Toothless to do that, it's amazing," she says "And you only used words,"

"After a long year with only your dragon to hang out with your learn a lot," I say

"And how did you teach Stormfly that swivel thingy," she says

"Just tell her down melt and she will melt anything," I say

"Thank you so much Hiccup for not embarrassing me infront of them, I didn't really want to be beaten by the twins," she shouts as she kisses me again

"Well, too bad you got beaten by the twins," someone says from behind us.

We turn around and see the whole gang

"Uhh, why are you still here?" I ask

"We wanted to see what you and Astrid were getting up to," Ruffnut says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah well now we know that Astrid lost," Snotlout says

"Uhh, I have not idea what your talking about," I lie

"Don't lie Hiccup," Fishlegs says "We know Astrid didn't teach Toothless that since she couldn't have taught him that in a day,"

"Fine, I couldn't find anything to teach Toothless since he practically knew everything that I could think of, I mean seriously Hiccup teaching your dragon how to eat fish while twirling in the air," Astrid reasons

"Well, what if he wanted to go flying and he wanted fish, I would feed him while he flies," I say

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay so does that mean Hiccup wins?" Snotlout says

"Yep since Astrid was disqualified," Fishlegs

"Yeah well, I hand my win to Astrid, not everything has to be a competition," I say

"Whatever," Snotlout says.

"Anyway come back tomorrow at sunrise for training," I say

They nod and leave. Leaving me and Astrid in peace again.

I kiss her. "I love you Astrid," I say

"I love you too," she says back

Next Morning

"Hello Hiccup," is the first thing I hear.

I groan and roll over trying to go to sleep again.

I hear Toothless growl. I sit up and see Elsa.

"Oh, hey Elsa," I say

"Hi," she says a bit too cheerfully

I look at what day it is. 46th day of Winter. Astrids Birthday.

I quickly leap out of bed and run downstairs passing Elsa.

"Okay, where are the balloons," I say as I scatter all over the house finding balloons.

I bump into dad. "Oh hey dad," I say before I go off scattering for balloons.

"Okay, okay, what in Odin's name is going on?" he asks

"It's Astrid's birthday," I say "Ah ha,"

I found the draw with lights and balloons.

I quickly take those and change into my armor before flying off on Toothless. We flew to the little cove where Toothless and I befriended each other.

I quickly get to work with the help of Toothless of course. We line the stone walls with the lights and tie helium balloons to the branches of the tree. We also set up the tables and put a white cloth over them.

I get to the academy and the other's are there. I told them about the surprise birthday party and pretend that we don't know it's her birthday.

When Astrid arrived she looked really happy.

"Okay now that were all here, today we are going to learn some new attack moves," I say

"Do you know what day it is today?" Astrid asks

"Yeah the 46th day of Winter," Tuffnut says

"Anyone?" she asks

We give her a fake but convincing confused look.

She let's out a groan of frustration.

"Are you okay Astrid?" I ask

"Yeah just a bit bummed," she says

"Well, umm er, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date an hour after training finished," I say acting nervous.

"I would love to Hiccup," she says softly.

"Okay everyone hop on your dragons," I say

Over four hours I taught them all a new attack.

"Okay training is finished," I say

We all fly off in our different directions.

"Okay, I'll meet you at yours at sunset," I say

She smiles and nods before I head off to the cove.

I go to the forge and pick up her present. I fly to the cove to see everyone.

"Okay let's get the food ready," I say

One Hours Later

I knock on Astrid's door. Out appears a beautiful Astrid in a blue top and black leggings with her black furred boots. She has a black coat over everything. Not too fancy but not too normal.

"You look beautiful like always," I say

She blushes.

She hops on Stormfly as I go on Toothless and we land a couple metres away from the cove.

"Okay close your eyes," I say

She does as told. I took her to the cove and left her.

"SURPRISE," Everyone shouted as the lights lighted up.

I get on Toothless and start to fly making sure I have my Inferno.

"Oh my Thor," I hear Astrid say faintly than a "Where's Hiccup,"

I quickly let go of the Zippleback gas making it spell spelling Happy Birthday Astrid. But this gas is special making it last about an hour in the sky alit. After I sprayed the gas in the letter formations I land back down.

"Oh my god thank you for this party, I thought you had forgot," she says

"Toothless, plasma blast," I say

Toothless plasma blasts making the gas alight

"Happy Birthday Astrid," I say before I give her a kiss.

"Thank you," she says

"OK, present time," Snotlout shouts

Fishlegs was first.

"Here," he says passing her a medium box.

"New shoulder pads," she says "Awesome,"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut we next. They gave her a pair of new sheep skin boots.

Than came Snotlout who gave her a kitchen knife?

"I kinda forgot it was your birthday until Hiccup told us about the party this morning," Snotlout says smliling apologetically.

"Here, I made it myself," I say handing her the box with the saddle in it.

She opened it. She squeals.

"Thank you so much, I really wanted a new saddle and this one even has colour and my name, thank you" she say

"There extra cushion," I say

"Thank you," she says before giving me a kiss


	7. Over

**HICCUP POV**

"Toothless double death roll, dodge and barrel roll multiple blast," I shout through my flight mask.

I added some stuff to the death roll to improve it. The death roll has changed. Now Toothless barrel rolls than it turns into a very quick twirl while letting off the Night Fury ear-piercing scream and shooting plasma blasts. He dodges all the piled rocks in front of us and he does his barrel roll multiple blast shooting dead centre one the targets I put on.

"Good job bud," I say before we fly back to land...

There a whole bunch of claps and whistles when I land.

I turn around and see probably the whole village.

"Uhh were you watching that?" I ask as I scratch the back of my neck.

Why do I always do that when I'm nervous?

There was a mixture of yeah's and yep's.

"Well it was like a plasma light show," Astrid says

"Yeah there where shoots flying everywhere," Fishlegs says

"Anyway when are you going to teach us how to do that?" Snotlout asks

"WOW, Snotlout wants to _learn_ from _Hiccup_," Astrid says emphasizing Hiccup and learn.

"Shut up Astrid," Snotlout says

"After a lot of practise," I say

"I got an idea, why don't we hold dragon races weekly?" my father suggests.

All of us agree.

"First one starts in two days, tomorrow is the celebration with a special performance from my son and his dragon," my dad says

My eyes widen and I start to protest.

"But dad, I only have a couple hours to prepare," I protest

"Did you just make that up," my dad says talking about what I did before

"Yeah," I say

"Well just do something like that," he says

I start to protest again but he just ignores me.

"Don't worry babe, you'll be fine," Astrid encourages.

"Only because you said it," I say before I give her a peck on the cheek.

I hop on Toothless and start thinking of ideas for the show.

"I GOT IT," I shout

Toothless's ears perk up since he's been laying there for the past hour.

I was planning the routine.

I was planning for Toothless and I to do a dodging routine than a 360 flip over a rock than twirling into complete darkness. I draw the Berk Crest with the special Zippleback gas in the sky and fly down in a quick death roll. We skim right ontop of the water before doing a loop and than do a barrel roll multiple blast lighting up the drawing.

Toothless and I practise as said for the past two hours.

Next Day

Toothless and I just finished our routine earning a lot of 'well done' and 'that was amazing'. Than something shock me.

It was the end of the academy year. Next week I will be teaching new kids that will be seventeen, a year younger than all of us. I will have a new class with no Astrid, no twins, no boasting Snotlout and no fact filled Fishlegs. I will miss them but we will hang out when there was free time.

Plus when there are attacks my father assigned me as the head of the dragon comittee with Astrid second-in-command. When we are attacked I am in charge of all the people attacking the enemies on dragons. With the gang also by my side.

"You excited for the new class?" my dad asks me

"I just realised that," I said

He laughs "Good luck," he says

Next Day

We hear the horn blow for the black sheep.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut have no sheep.

Snotlout has one

Fishlegs has one

Astrid has six

I have thirteen.

I guess it is kinda easier for me being on a Night Fury.

I see the black sheep and I see all of the guys surrounding the sheep on each corner all about twenty metres away from it. I am proabaly thirty.

"Up Toothless," I shout

Toothless and I fly up into the clouds.

"Down Twirl," I say

I figured that if Toothless was able to keep his wings in while her flys down twirling he goes faster. We start fly down twirling all of the guys are about three metres away from the sheep. Toothless quickly grabs it as we drop stopping before we hit the water and twirling as we drop the sheep.

The guys look there shocked a bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Snotlout shouted

"Yeah it was like one second the sheep is right infront of me a flash of back later it's gone," Fishlegs says

"Hiccup," Astrid says

"Oh now it makes sense," Fishlegs says.

The twins just sit there still in shock.

"Cooollll," they say.

"HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS WIN," Gobber shouts.

Next Morning

"Son, we have to head to Orkney to collect a delivery," my dad says

"Can't you take the ships?" I ask

"Yeah well we need two dragons to carry the delivery to the ships," dad reasons

"Oh and I have to also stay there for a week to make an agreement with the chief," He adds

"Did you say two dragons," I ask curiously

"Yeah one is yours and you can choose the other one," my dad says

"Bye," I say hopping out of my seat

"Where are you going?" he ask

"To Astrid's house to tell her to pack," I shout as I run to Astrid's house.

I knock on the door and I am greeted with Mrs Hofferson.

"Oh hello Mrs Hofferson, I was wondering if Astrid was at home but this does require your permission" I say

"And what is this?" she asks

"Well my father needed to go collect a delivery at Orkney and he required two dragons so I was wondering if Astrid was allowed to go with me to Orkney for a week," I ask

"Oh that would be fine," Mrs Hofferson agrees

"Thank you," I say

"Oh and Astrid is at her room, please come in," she says

I walk in her house and go to Astrid's room and explain her everything.

"When are we leaving," she asks

"Sunrise tomorrow," I say

"Okay, I'll go and pack, you should too," she says

"Well than, goodbye m'lady, see you at the docks at sunrise tomorrow," I say as I kiss her hand.

"Good bye Hiccup," Astrid says giving me a peck on the cheek.

I leave and go home to pack.

**ASTRID POV**

Next Morning

I hop on Stormfly's saddle which Hiccup made and fly down to the docks to see Hiccup and Toothless playing some eating games.

Hiccup throws the fish in the air as Toothless does tricks to catch it. It looks awesome.

I run up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Babe," I say

"Hey," Hiccup says before throwing up a fish and kissing me on the lips.

"You ready?" he asks

I nod.

Four Hours Later

We finally arrived in Orkney. I don't see any dragon riders here.

I hop off with Hiccup beside me still with his flying mask on.

As we walk up to the Chief's house there are mutters all over the place. Like.

'Is that a Night Fury?' or 'Who are they' and other stuff.

Two comments snapped me. "He's going to be mine," and "He's so hot,"

I turned my head to look for the girls who said that.

"Hey Astrid, calm down, I will only ever love you," Hiccup says before placing an arm on my waist.

"Hey boy, take you and your girlfriend as well as your Nightfury and Deadly Nadder out of this Island," a citizen said.

This made Toothless growl and Stormfly poke out her spikes. The two dragons looked at each other.

Stormfly flung her spike as Toothless blasted a weird and small plasma looking thing combining the two. It turned into some plasma spikey thing, it landed in a straight line right next to the viking who said that. It startled him than he looked terrified.

We continued walking. "How did they do that?" I ask

"Well, I guess Toothless is able to let off a blast that can set smaller things on fire," Hiccup says

We arrive at the Chief's house. It is actually pretty big and is situated on the top of a mountain.

Hiccup knocks on the door. A large bulky man comes out which I guess is the Chief.

Hiccup finally takes off his flight mask.

"Ahh 'Iccup, 'ow ya lad," The Chief says before engulfing him into a hug making Toothless growl.

"Uhh is ya Nightfury safe for Orkney?" The Chief asks Hiccup.

"Yes, Toothless is a very well-mannered dragon so is Stormfly," Hiccup says

"Well, I see ya girlfriend didn't kill ya when ya got back ta Berk since your here," The Chief says

"Yeah, speaking of my girlfriend, this is Astrid my girlfriend," Hiccup introduces me

"Hello, I'm Astrid" I say

"Ordint, Chief of Orkney," Ordint says

"Ahh Hiccup I see you have a taste of true beauty," Ordint continues making me blush.

"Uhh, yeah," Hiccup says as he smiles and scratched the back of his neck

"Anyway why are you here in the beautiful land of Orkney?" Ordint asks

"My dad has a delivery to collect as well as some agreement," Hiccup says "We were staying here for a week and I just wanted to know our sleeping arrangements,"

"Oh, of course, you and your lass can stay in that house right there," Ordint says pointing to a house left of the main pavement.

"Thank you Ordint," Hiccup says before saying goodbye.

Hiccup and I hop on our dragons and fly to the house we are staying at.

Toothless and Stormfly head into the house. They sit next to the fireplace.

"My dad should arrive around midday," Hiccup says "Lets go have a look around Orkney,"

"Sure," I say before grabbing my axe.

"Uhh, how about we leave this hear," Hiccup says referring to my axe.

"Hey, what is some girls hits on you, I will chop there head off," I protest.

"Astrid," Hiccup warns

"Fineeee, at least you have your flaming sword thingy," I say

"It's called and Inferno," he retorts.

I roll my eyes

We walk to the fire place and I see Stormfly sleeping, not really used to long flights.

"Come on bud, let's go get some fish later and bring some for Stormfly," Hiccup says to Toothless

Toothless eagerly nods. I laugh.

We exit the house and walk around with lot's of people looking at us. Well, more at Toothless.

We walk up a hill to which looks like a hall.

"And this is the eating hall, otherwise known as The Orkin Hall," Hiccup says pointing to the hall as we are at the bottom of the many stairs.

Toothless starts to walk up the stairs leading to the hall, He nods his head towards the hall.

"Oh, alright Toothless," Hiccup says

"Uhh Hiccup, I think I might stay back at the house, to check on Stormfly," I say

"Oh okay, you need a ride back?" I offer

"No, it's only a short walk, see ya babe, don't get into any trouble," Astrid says before she walks off.

**HICCUP POV**

I walk up the stairs and enter the hall.

When I walked in the hall fell into silence and stood frozen.

"Hey boy, don't move there is a Night Fury right next to you, he could eat you alive in three seconds," A guy who was next to me whispered.

"Oh yeah I know," I say

"Wait, aren't you the dragon conquer," someone shouts

The whole hall bursts into laughter.

"How can a meer eighteen year old be the dragon conquerer," the person next to me shouts

"Actually I was the 'dragon conquerer' when I was fourteen," I say

"You, the dragon conquerer, never" the same person who stands next to me says before he bursts out laughing

"Here I go all over again," I mutter to Astrid.

"Toothless, plasma blast," I say

The Night Fury gives off his powerful plasma blast making the hall fall quiet.

"It is your descision to think whether I am the dragon conquerer or not but for you information I am, it's just for you to believe it or not," I say before I hop onto Toothless

"Have fun deciding," I say before Toothless lets off a roar and twirls out of the hall.

"Okay time fore some fish," I say

We fly over some fishing boats.

"Might as well as help them," I say

We dive into the water and scare them some fish.

"Thank you," the fisherman thank.

"It's okay," I say as Toothless goes and scares up some fish for himself.

I brought a baskset for Stormfly.

After catching Toothless's lunch and Stormfly's we fly back to the house.

"Here Stormfly," I say giving her the basket.

"Oh hey Hiccup, your dad already arrived there is to be a welcome party this sunset," Astrid say

"Oh thats great," I say sacrastically.

Sunset

"Hey dad," I say

"Hiccup, where's Astrid?" He asks

"Oh she's coming," I say

"Okay, don't be late, we are meeting Ordint's family," my dad says

I nod.

I nod on Toothless to go fetch Astrid. I see Astrid about to leave. She wears her normal attire. She goes onto Stormfly

"ASTRID," I shout

"Oh hey Hiccup, lets get going," she says

I pull down my flight mask and we get to the hall.

I go in and see vikings all over the place. Drunk, dancing, singing and shouting.

"THIS IS MY SON, HICCUP AND HIS NIGHTFURY, TOOTHLESS," my dad shouts

"THIS IS MY SON OSMAND," Ordint shouts

The guy is around my age but is shorter than me by a lot probably a whole head. He has a lot of muscle and has black hair.

"Hey," Osmand says shaking my hand with Toothless growling.

Osmand lets off a short scream.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Uhh, there's a Night Fury right next to you," Osmand says

"Yeah, this is my dragon, Toothless and my girlfriend, Astrid," I say bringing Astrid into the conversation.

**ASTRID POV**

Osmand is staring my body down. I feel so insecure. Osmand looks alright. Black hair, muscular but short and afraid of dragons.

"Hi, I'm Astrid," I say awkwardly

"Oh, I'm Osmand," he says arrogantly.

"Hey Hiccup, can we go and eat," I say to Hiccup as I hold his bicep.

Before he can say anything Osmand says something.

"Of course, there is a variety of food here," Osmand says

After we choose out our food and sit and eat. Osmand is uncomfortably too close to me.

I hear Stoick call for Hiccup.

"Be right back," he says

I smile and nod even though I feel like punching him for leaving me with Osmand.

"Hey Astrid," Osmand says

"Hi," I snap

"Playing hard are you," he says

I give him a disgusted look.

He places his hand on my inner thigh. I slap his hand.

"Get your filthy hand away from me you bastard," I growl

"Whatever," he says before leaving the table

"Astrid," I hear someone say assuming he's Hiccup.

I stand up and kiss Hiccup immediately without even looking.

These lips feel weird. They are chapped and gross. I pull back and see Osmand.

I have a shocked look to the side and see Hiccup with his mouth open.

"Hiccup," I say

"Leave it Astrid, we're over," Hiccup says...coldly?

When did he say anything coldly. Hiccup is always sweet and fun. When does he say thing coldly.

Before I could say anything. He ran out and flew away with Toothless.

"Sooo, you're hot," Osmand says

I slap him and knee him in the groin and run off.

**HICCUP POV**

I fly on Toothless further and further away from Astrid.

How could she? How could she cheat on me?

I let out an angry shout.

Why am I feeling angry instead of sad.

My feelings are full or anger, hatred and frustration.

No, no, no, I can't let this side come out of me.

I fly so long I ended up at Berk.

Toothless and I land at the docks.

Toothless nudges my hand and purrs. He's giving me dragon pity.

"I'm alright Toothless, just please stay away, I'm scared I'm going to hurt you, the side has came out," I say

Toothless nods and runs off probably to play with other dragons after I pull the lever to make his tail automatic.

I walk up the main street.

"Hey Hiccup," Snotlout says "Back so early,"

"Go away," I growl as I continue walking up.

Snotlout just backs away.

I walk all the way to the house and find Elsa in the kitchen.

"Oh heyyy Hiccup," she says batting her eyelashes and running her hands all over my upper body.

"Elsa, leave me alone," I say

"No Hiccup, now Astrid is nowhere near you I can finally have you," she says "Hiccup, I love you,"

She kisses me out of the blue. I roughly push her away from me making her fall to the floor.

"ELSA LEAVE ME ALONE," I shout as I stomp up to my room.

I fall into my bed and shout into the pillow. Toothless comes flying through the window and has a look of concern.

"Bud can you take me to Itchy Armpit," I say

He nods. I get out of my room grab my dad's axe, a tent and hop on Toothless.

We arrive at Itchy Armpit. I shout with anger as I thow the axe over and over and over again.

**ASTRID POV**

It's midnight and Hiccup hasn't returned. I am sitting here crying into a pillow.

"What have I done," I sob into the pillow.

Stoick is out right now searching for him. I just continue to cry into my pillow.

Stormfly just sits next to me trying to comfort me.

THIS IS ALL MY FAULT...

**Ohh, so Hiccup's evil sides out. What will happen. Hiccstrid has broken up. **


	8. Away

**THIRD PERSON**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hiccup has stayed at Itchy Armpit for two whole weeks, throwing axes and getting all his anger out on the trees with his father's axe. He swears he had already chopped down all the trees in Itchy Armpit. He ate fish for every meal and drank salty water from the sea. He usually just spent the whole day either drawing or chopping down trees. Hiccup's personality has changed over the week. Not wanting to see or speak to anyone except from his loyal dragon Toothless and his father, Stiock the Vast.

He had already explained in a letter to his father how he was staying at Itchy Armpit. The problem was no one knew where Itchy Armpit was. Hiccup has gained a whole heap of muscle just from chopping down trees for two weeks. He flew on Toothless everyday making sure Toothless was still fit despite how he felt or his attitude. He stayed in his trusty old tent with Toothless sleeping on the tree. The only tree he hadn't cut down for Toothless's sake. He was planning to head home today.

Astrid was worried sick. Sobbing every night silently into her pillow wishing Hiccup would come back. In the day she still would feel sad with all her friends comforting her. They didn't even know what happened. Elsa had apologized to her for a reason she didn't even know.

"Let's go Toothless," Hiccup said after he finished packing up all his stuff.

Toothless was elated to be going back to Berk. Seeing his dragon friends again after two long weeks. Toothless was extremely worried about Hiccup. He has taken note that Hiccup has now became vicious and deadly to others. Hiccup was still Hiccup to Toothless though. His old awkward, funny self but when anyone came near him. Hiccup transformed.

Hiccup hopped onto Toothless back and flew back to Berk. He didn't want to see anyone except his father. He didn't want to see his friends, the other dragons or citizens and he especially didn't want to see Astrid.

Hiccup knew that inside he was crying but the evil self in him has taken over his body. He would transform to his evil self when any person came within seven metres of him apart from Toothless and his father.

Hiccup flew and landed right next to the Mead Hall wanting to get something appetizing to eat after only eating fish and drinking salty water for two weeks.

He slammed the doors closed as he entered the hall making everyone practically fall silent at the sight of him. Hiccup has an expressionless face on storming through the crowd to get food and take back to his room.

Astrid heard a slam that made her startle. Whoever could make the Mead Hall doors slam must be ridiculously strong making the two massive doors slam. Astrid lifted up her head from staring down at her place and saw a tall guy.

He wore the same armor as Hiccup did, he had the same scar as Hiccup did, he had the same shaggy hair as Hiccup did though he was way more muscular and had an expressionless face. She knew this was a different Hiccup and that she created this Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup," Tuffnut said as he walked up to him

Hiccup didn't say anything but just placed his large hand on Tuffnut's face and push him away from himself. Hiccup grabbed his food and walked out of the hall leaving everyone scared.

Snotlout went to help Tuffnut up and go back to eating. After the encounter with Hiccup everyone ate in silence.

Stoick was the only person who knew what happened apart from Astrid, Hiccup and Osmand. He knew that he had to give his son space as he was quiet when it came to these types of situations. His eyes widen as Hiccup stormed into the house after slamming the door.

Hiccup was not considered a runt anymore after puberty had stuck him but he still wasn't on the higher end. But now Hiccup would definitely be on the higher end. Hiccup stormed up to his room.

Stoick knew Hiccup's evil side and learnt not to mess with it. To be honest he was actually scared of that side of him.

**HICCUP POV**

I place the plate of food on my desk before continuing on my drawing. Within half an hour I hear squarking. Than soon an Astrid appeared in my bedroom coming through my window.

"Hiccup before you do anything please listen," she begs.

I shake my head and hop on Toothless flying to the forest. Toothless glides down somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"Hiccup, please, let me explain," Astrid begs. It reminds me of when I came back to Berk.

"What? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY, THAT YOUR SORRY,I SAW YOU KISS HIM, ASTRID THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN," I shout at her before backing her against the tree.

I lift my hand going to punch her. _I can't, I can't punch her_. Astrid looks scared she cowers down and protects her face with her arm and her eye screwed shut.

I let out a frustrated shout and punch the medium-height tree behind her. I look at Astrid than the tree. The tree unexpectedly falls down. I could have killed her. I could have killed Astrid.

"Hiccup," Astrid says softly

"I'm sorry Astrid," I say before I start to walk away

"Hiccup, please come back," she begs

She grabs my shoulder and kisses me. I immediately pull back.

"Hiccup the day that I kiss Osmand, I though you were him, after your father called you, he started flirting with me and I was disgusted, he left the table and when Osmand called my name, I though it was you so I kissed him thinking it was you, I was so sure it was you I didn't even look at the face," Astrid explains.

I hug her tightly. "I'm sorry Astrid, I'm sorry for nearly killing you, for running away from you, for thinking that I didn't love you anymore, Astrid, I love you," I say before leaning down and kissing her.

"Can we be back together?" Astrid says

I smile and nod before kissing her more intensely. Well that's before Toothless and Stormfly came and knocked us over.

"So where were you?" Astrid asks

"Itchy Armpit chopping down trees," I say

"So you stole my favourite sport," she teases

"And beat you at it," I say "I probably chopped down all the trees,"

She laughs.

"I missed you," she said as she pulls us back into a hug.

"Me too," I say

We just sit there hugging each other staring into nothing. For how long? No one knows. It could have been a minute, an hour, who knows?

"Now let's get back," Astrid says

"I don't know Astrid, I don't think I can," I say

"Hiccup-," Astrid says but I cut her off.

"I don't think it's the right time, Astrid, I love you and remember that, I'll come back, I promise," I say before I pull her into a long, passionate kiss.

With that I ran to Toothless and fly off.

"Hey Bud, how about we go on a dragon tour, studying all about dragons and maybe even learn a thing or two," I say

_Yeah, I think that would be awesome. _A voice says in my head

"What was that?" I ask to no one

_Hiccup, it's me, Toothless, I am able to talk to you, it's a Night Fury's gift. On my 18__th__ birthday I am able to have a wish. My wish was to be able to talk to you._ Toothless says

"I need to record that, Toothless, Happy Birthday," I say

_Thank you and now let's get on with our adventure..._

**So Hiccup ran away again...**


	9. The Choice

****CONTAINS SPOILERS IN HTTYD2**

**HICCUP POV**

Two Years Later

Toothless and I just beat the alpha. HOW DID WE DO THAT? We beat the alpha and Drago Bludvist by ourselves? Well, with the help of my friend Eret, of course.

It happened when me and Toothless crash landed on an island. Eret kidnapped us and told us they were dragon nappers. They led us to Drago Bludvist and his dragon army, where we discovered the alpha. He was going to kill Eret and I saved him and he saved us. We fought the alpha and Drago Bludvist. Eret fought Drago as Toothless and I fought the alpha. We brought the two down revealing that Night Furies have an alpha mode making his spikes turn blue. The alpha collapsed and Drago was killed. We learnt that the alpha had control over all dragons but the Night Fury. But since there is so little of there spieces it didn't seem like a consequence.

Over the past two years we stayed at the Banxter Island. They didn't have a blacksmith which made everything easy. Toothless and I got the forge for free and we stayed there. I told them not to tell anyone that I was here or I would 'shoot there head off with Toothless's plasma blast'. We stayed there until that all happened. The battlefield was unfortunately Banxter. At least it's still an island.

People cheered as I got off Toothless.

"Good job bud," I say as I pat his head

_I know _ He says

I roll my eyes.

All of a sudden the dragons bowed there heads down to Toothless.

Toothless is now the alpha.

Than all around me went black.

I woke up and looked around to see that I was at the forge.

I groan as I sit up.

"Eh, eh, eh steady there mate, you lost a lot of blood," Eret says

"How?" I ask

"Your back and face," he says

I hop to the mirror since I don't have my prosthesis on. I see a scar on my forehead. It runs from my hairline slantwards to the middle of my forehead. I turn to look at my back. I had scars all over the place.

"How did I get this?" I ask

"When the alpha made his ice it actually spikes you back making you bleed, you probably didn't even feel it from the cold and how focused you were taking down that beast," Eret says "Now get some rest, you've only been out for two days and don't worry I fed Toothless for the past two days"

I nod and fall back onto the bed.

It's been four days, I am finally allowed to walk around. I get a lot of well done's and your our hero's as Toothless and I walk through the streets of Banxter

I walk through the forest with Toothless until we reach a tent. I walk in.

"Who's there," the elder says with a spear in his hand

"Oh Hiccup, how may I help you," the elder continues

"I was told you do tattoos," I say

"Yes," the elder says

"Could you do this?" I ask giving him my book.

He smiles and nods.

"Where?" he asks

"My back," I say

"Take off your shirt," the elders says

I nod and take off my shirt before turning around and lying on the chair.

It's been an hour and the elder has finished my tattoo. It is distributed all over my back from the bottom to the nape of my neck. It is a picture of a Night Fury, the wings go all the way out to the edge of my shoulder blade. The elder just finished painting the black paint.

I payed and thanked him, he told me I had to let it dry. I smile and nod before I exit.

I walk out with no shirt on.

_What are you doing? _Toothless asks

I turned around. "Do you like it?" I ask

_Wow, it looks amazing, it nearly covers up all your scars _Toothless says

I smile. "I have to let it dry," I say

He gives me a gummy smile.

"Let's go for a run to let the tattoo dry," I say

I go for a run as Toothless flys. I arrive on the other side of the island, it's like a desert island. No people, no houses, no civilization.

I sit down next to a large oak tree and pull out my sketch book. I start to sketch out the scenery. I always sketch out the scenery here. It feels free and peaceful. Sometimes I just want to be...alone.

As I am about half-way in my sketch I see a small thing in the background, probably just some dragons or something. I continue to sketch.

I see the small thing come closer and closer until it was probably about 100 metres away from me. I saw a whole fleet of ships. Probably just some vistiors. As it came closer, I started to take some notes of the features of the boat. I looked similar to my fathers boat. As it came closer I saw it.. it was a Berkian ship.

There were a whole pile of them. An Armardo. The leading ship was my fathers. The whole gang was on the ship, Ruff and Tuff, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs. With their dragons.

The looked determined. They looked like something like a...war was going to happen.

WAR?

I quickly hop on Toothless and fly away with no sight. I quickly fly to Baxter, Banxter's chief.

"Chief, there are Berkians on the coastlines looking ready for war," I say

"WAR?" Baxter says

"Hiccup remember if they come here for you we won't give you up, you are our hero, you saved Banxter and we are willing to fight for you, you are a Bansian, not a Berkian," Baxter says

I open my mouth going to say something but Baxter already ran away to prepare for war.

"BANSIAN, PREPARE FOR WAR AT THE FOREST," Baxter shouts

The viking cheer and grab their weapon. Each sharpened and made by myself.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Toothless

_Dude, I'm a dragon _Toothless says

"Yeah the most intelligent dragon in the whole archipelago," I say

_Just see what your dad wants _Toothless says

I nod and Toothless and I secretly creep into the forest. We arrive at the battlefield. I hear shouting and cheering.

"What brings and army of Berkians to Banxter today?" Baxter asks

"Baxter, give me my son and everything is good," My dad says

"No, your son ran away, he came to Banxter, we gave him shelter and he returned everything by being our hero, now we repay him, even if it means fighting Berkians," Baxter says

"Baxter, you will loose, we have dragons," My dad says

"We don't care, we have something way more powerful," Baxter says

"You asked for war," my father warns

"Then go ahead," Baxter says

I hear swords clanging, axes hitting, screams, grunts and shouting.

"Lets get out," I say

Toothless nods.

I hop on Toothless and we ride up.

"STOPP," I shout

No one heard me.

I pat Toothless's head. "Now bud," I say

Toothless's scales turn blue and he roars making all the dragons stop action and land. They bow their heads down.

"Stop," I say as I hop off Toothless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOOKFANG?" Snotlout shouts at his hypnotised dragon

"According to my statistics, an alpha is able to hypnotize a dragon making the dragon do anything the alpha wishes," Fishlegs speaks

"That is right, Toothless and I defeated the alpha making him the alpha, he is able to make your dragon do anything, even suicide, now stop this war right now," I say

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" my dad asks

"I came here for various reasons, many I don't want to talk about," I say

"I am your father Hiccup, you can tell me anything," he argues

"What if I don't want to?" I protest

My dad mumbles under his breath a bit.

"Come on let's go home," my dad says before turning around

"He's staying here," Baxter says

"He's my son," my dad argues again

"He's chose here," Baxter says

"PLEASE SHUT UP," I shout

"How about Hiccup chooses?" Baxter suggests

"Fair enough," my dad says

"I choose...

**I AM EVIL...**


	10. Chosen

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Hiccup stood there in the middle of millions of vikings, all prepared for battle. One decision could change all. It's just that Hiccup couldn't choose. Between his home or the place where he had freedom. He couldn't choose. I was too hard.

"Hiccup," a feminine voice said

He turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend.

"Astrid," Hiccup gasped before holding her into his embrace

"I missed you," she said

Hiccup smiled before kissing her.

"Now come back to Berk," Astrid said

"I-I-I-, wait, your being used as bait aren't you, to lure me back to Berk," Hiccup says

Astrid knew Hiccup was smart, very smart. Probably as knowledgable as Fishlegs, especially in dragons. But she didn't suspect that he would guess his fathers plan. Astrid debated with Stoick on her being as bait and waiting for Hiccup to be ready when he came back into there relationship. She wanted him to have a choice and be free but this was Chief's order. Anyone who disobeyed would be in crucial pain. She knew she had been caught.

She looked down and nodded slowly. "Chief's orders," she explained

Hiccup was fuming not at Astrid but at his father. He knew what happened if someone disobeyed their chief's orders. He nearly took the bait. He hopped on Toothless and flew away with all the dragons following them including Barf and Belch, Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug.

He had a big choice. He wanted to go home but he doesn't want to give up his freedom. In Banxter he had all the freedom he wanted. He was swooned with girls falling head over heeks for him and he had a job. He could go flying anywhere he wanted at anytime. He could do anything he wanted. He had freedom. In Berk he had friends, family and power. Berk was famous and home.

Hiccup and Toothless went for a long ride. The rode from midday, when he left, to the end of sunset. He decided it would be good to go back. He flew back to the village of Banxter. Banxter was an island a bit bigger than Berk surrounded with mountains. It had a large forest on one side of mountian range on the other was the village. Filled with shops, houses and halls. He landed in the middle of the main street. Hiccup was the only dragon rider in Banxter. He and Astrid also had a rocky relationship. He hadn't seen her for two years! He walked up the street with his loyal dragons alongside with him. He arrive at the dining hall. He saw his father on one side and Baxter on the other side of the hall. His friends were running around and wrestling each other. All but Astrid. She looked lonely, like the odd one out. Fishlegs was quiet. The twins were loud and crazy. Snotlout was arrogant. Hiccup felt a pany of guilt in his chest.

When he got noticed in the hall his father's eyes lighted up with hope. So did Baxter's.

"I have decided that I will go back to Berk after another month here in Banxter," I say "I don't want to give up my freedom too early and Berk is still home, I thank you so much Baxter for the past two years but Berk is still my home,"

"It's okay Hiccup, do what's best for you, you will still be remembered here for saving our island with Eret," Baxter says

I bow my head down a bit in consideration.

This was my choice. I have choosen.

**SHORT CHAPTER**


	11. Hate

**HICCUP POV**

It's been a great month. I got a lot of hugs and farewells as I leave back to Berk today. I have gathered up all my things. I give a big hug to Baxter and Eret and thank them a lot and say that I will be back whenever I can.

"Lad, you are welcome to Banxter anytime," Baxter says

I smiles and give him one last hug before I hop on Toothless and ride away from Banxter.

~BERK~

I arrived back on Berk. I know I only came back here for my father and Astrid. I didn't want to loose them. It was either them or freedom and sometimes the people you love overpower. I know this will be kinda weird. Two years away and now I arrive at the shores of Berk like it's any other day. As I walk up the main street I get greeted a bit, not too much though. It's not like I expect anyone to forgive me after leaving for two years, the two years that I should be preparing for being Chief. I let Toothless to go and talk to his dragon friends. I decided I should go to the forest. Not for any perticular reason just to feel relaxed and free just one more time. I walk to the cove where Toothless and I first met. This was the place where I changed my view on dragons. I hear a faint sobbing on a rock.

I climb down into the cove and see Astrid crying.

"Hey Astrid, what's wrong?" I ask

"Hiccup," she gasps before she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I stroke her hair

"Spitelout asked my parents for a courtship," she muffles into my black tunic.

I pull back. "WHAT?" I shout as the anger bubbles up in me.

It is extremely disrespectful for a courtship to be rejected. It would be a massive embarrassment to the families both who rejected and who asked. As for the family that rejected, they would have been exiled by their own tribe for being such an embarrassment as they would feel sorry for the family who asked.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, my parents started giving up on that you were coming back so when Spitelout asked for a courtship they said the would take it in for consideration, when they told me I nearly chopped their heads off with my axe and I broke Snotlout's leg and arm," she says still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Astrid, this is all my fault, if I just didn't run away from you-," I said but I am cut off by her kissing me.

"We will get out of this, even if it means for me to get exiled," she says

"Astrid, don't," I warn her

Before I can stop her she runs off towards the village.

I shout in frustration as I take my Inferno and throw it at anything I see. The person I love was taken away from me. Meaning my father probably would have to arrange my stupid marriage probably with some other girl in the village or a Chief's daughter.

I walk back to the house I haven't stepped into for two years.

"Hey Hiccup," my dad says nervously as I walk in the door.

"Hey," I say

"I have two good news and bad news," he says

"WHAT'S WORSE THAN ASTRID GETTING FORCED TO MARRY SNOTLOUT?" I shout

"Oh than I only have good news," he says

"And..."

"That Elsa was allowed to return back to her country after her sister and her army fought for the right," my father says

"Well, good for her," I say

"Also, your getting courted to Sworden's daughter, Beau," my father says

Sworden was the Chief of Bloodswords Island. I never met his daughter. All I knew that he had one and she was a year younger than me.

"Wow, how wonderful, I am getting married to someone I have never," I say sarcastically

"Trust me, she is one beauty," My dad says

"What a shitty day, learning the person I love is getting married to some Snot shit and I am getting married to a girl that I have never met once in my entire fucking life, all on the first day I come back to Berk," I burst

"Hiccup, you and Astrid were never going to be, you were the chief's son and she was an average villager," my dad reasons

"An average villager," I scoff.

"She was a warrior, a Hofferson, she loved me and I loved her, she was all I ever wanted and one of the only reasons I cam back to Berk," I say angrily

"What do you mean one of the only reasons," my dad asks

"I only came back for Astrid and you, I wanted to stay on Banxter for the freedom I had but I gave that up for the two people I love," I say "And now one is marrying someone else and the other is forcing me to do something I don't want to do,"

"Hiccup," my dad chastises.

"What's the point of coming back to Berk?" I shout in fury.

I was furious. Furious in myself, my dad, my life. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Is it so I could do this," I ask before I take the axe hanging from the wall and throw it at the door.

"Or this," I say before I break the chair.

"Hiccup, stop," my dad shouts

I shout in frustration before I run upstairs and slam the door closed.

I quietly sob into the freshly washed cover. I cry and cry. My life was perfect an hour ago and now it is a complete mess.

**SORRY..**

**Another short chapter, I have a lot of assignments on right now. My english is due on Monday and I have practically done nothing**


	12. Fight

**HICCUP POV**

It's been three days and I haven't seen Astrid since she ran away back to the village. I haven't seen my father either. The past three days have been continuous hours in the forge and night riding with Toothless which it actually really fun. We have improved on our maneuvering a lot. I just eat at the Mead Hall and sleep at the forge. I have worked on a surprise for Toothless.

I walk up the stair approaching the enormous doors of the hall. I pull the lever for Toothless's tail for his automatic one. I enter the hall and do what I do everyday. Eat. But this time I see Astrid. She looks pale, depressed and sick.

"Hey, you look sick, you should be resting," I say to her

She doesn't say anything but hug me which makes me stiffen and startled.

"Uhh, Astrid, meet me at the cove after lunch I need to tell you something," I say

She just meerly nods before going back to eating.

Toothless and I fly over to the cove. I wander how she will react. I know she will be furious me going to marry some girl I have never met. Plus it's my fourth day on Berk after I returned from Banxter.

I hear a sqwark and that see Astrid landing on Stormfly.

"Uhh, Astrid I have to tell you something," I say

She nods looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes which are watery.

"My dad arranged me to marry Beau, the daughter of Sworden," I say

"BEAU," Astrid shouts. The first thing I have heard from her in three days.

I nod "You know her?" I ask

"I hate her," she says

"Proceed with the story," I say

"Well, when you were at Banxter she came over since Sworden and Stoick needed to talk about some agreement, everyone said how pretty she was and how she and you would make a great couple, she hung out with our little group but she didn't have a dragon so we stayed on ground for most of the time, Fishlegs asked her if she knew you and she nodded and said how cool and hot you are and she said you guys never met but she saw you when you were on the tour but you were flying away. This which made me angry, than she said she wanted to ride Stormfly which I rejected but everyone was pressuring me so I let her and she nearly killed Stormfly when she ran into one of those stone islands but Stormfly melted it at the last second, after that I never let her near Stormfly ever again," Astrid says

"I-I-I don't know what to do," I say "You getting married to Snotlout and I have to get married to some random girl I never met,"

"Nor do I," Astrid says looking down. "I have to go now," she mumbles

Before I can say anything she runs away again.

"Okay bud let's go and settle this once and for all," I say to Toothless

_What do you mean? _Toothless asks

"I mean go to Bloodsword and tell them I am not marrying Beau," I say

_If you say so _Toothless says

I hop on him and we fly to Bloodsword Island which was about half an hour away. We land and get greeted by many people I run up to Sworden's house as Toothless plays with the kids.

I knock and Sworden answers

"Hi," I say

"Hello Hiccup, I see you are here to see my daughter," he says as he jumps to conclusions

I was going to say something until he shouts for his daughter and kinda pushes me inside.

I see Beau, she is really pretty I guess just not my type. She has long blonde hair braided up into a bun. She wears a cr dress and a black belt around her waist as well as come black furred boots. She has dark blue eyes and long eyelashes with charcoal lining her eyes. She has pulp reddish pink lips.

"Uhh, sir I need to talk to you in private," I say

He nods smiling.

"So what do you think?" Sworden asks cheerfully

"Sir, your daughter is beautiful but I already love someone else," I say

"What do you mean?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously

"I am not going to marry your daughter and that is final," I say

"Okay, but I am going to say that there are consequences," he says

"Like what?" I ask

"We will go to war with Berk," he says

"NO," I shout "Please make it something that only I am affected,"

"Fine than you will have to duel with a person of my choice, you win we will not declare war on Berk and you don't have to marry my daughter, you lose you must marry my daughter on Bloodsword," Sworden declares

_Do it for Astrid _is all I repeat. I give him a confident nod.

"Thank you sir," I say

"The duel will start this afternoon, but with a weapon of choice," he declares

I nod before I hop on Toothless and fly to the forge. I pick up my weapon of choice and leave with Toothless.

"The duel will have it's winner when someone is unable to proceed or admits defeat," someone announces.

We are all at the arena and Toothless is perked up on one of the stone islands not far away to overlook.

"One on side we have Hiccup, the dragon conquerer and on the other we have Otis, Sworden's nephew," the same person announces

Otis has a body structure with bulks of muscle fat but still skinnier than the average viking. Not to mention I lost my bulks of muscle fat over the last to years. I did return back to my average skinny arms at one stage but than I got my muscle back. At least its only muscle no fat. I really hated looking like an average viking. Otis is a bit taller than me seeing as he is probably ten or more years older than me.

"Begin,"

Otis pulls out a sword...so suprised (Sarcasm)

I mean it's Bloodsword Island for Thor's sake.

I pull out my weapon. I worked on it for six months at the forge when I was at Banxter.

It was a just kinda like my Inferno just a meer handle of a sword. But this handle was slimmer and had Gronkle iron under the leather-weaved handle. The meer hand was able to have the normal flaming samari and Zippleback gas and lighter but also Nadder poisonous spikes as well as crossbow. No to say that I have a big ego or anything I was so impressed with myself I was able to produce a well-made crossbow out of a tiny and very light handle. As for the Nadder spikes they shoot out of the same place the gas comes from.

I first start off with my flaming sword.

Otis scoffs. "Really you think some flaming thing can defend my awesome sword skills," he says

Big ego.

Otis charges at me with his sword to the side of him. I analyse quickly his stance. Legs, stomach and face free. Left lazy hand on the side and the other hand with his steel sword. Steel is weaker than Gronkle iron and fire is able to melt it. He hits his sword with mine. I think as long as I keep his sword on mine for thirty seconds it would melt. Before I know it he uses his knee trying to knee me in the stomach but I quickly take my sword out of the stance and place it near his knee making him jump back from the burning of his flesh.

"Playing it hard," he says

He grins before he starts to quickly skim his sword against my arm leaving a shallow cut, kicking me in the stomach and than he tugs onto my arm making me spin into a choke hold.

"You out yet?" he asks me

"No" I say before I change my sword into the flying Nadder spikes which go into his thigh. He screeches in pain before letting me go.

I get back into a stance and change it into a crossbow. My favourite. The handle extends longer and at the end is the arrow. On the side flips out the bow creating a crossbow with multiple arrows placed under the crossbow.

I circle around Otis who is on the ground screeching. Than the screeching stops.

The announcer comes over to see Otis.

"Hiccup wins,"

I quickly snap my crossbow back into place and take out the Nadder spikes. I treat it with the special medicine which I made for poisonous Nadder spikes which was in my belt. I found out a cure that will heal the victim in no time. I wrap it up with a bandage the medic gave me.

"The medicine if for the Nadder spikes, he should be fine by tomorrow," I say

The medic smiles meekly and nods.

"I guess you are free to leave Hiccup and some fine weapon you have there," Sworden says behind me. "We will say that it was all a rumor and tell your father to say that as well,"

"Thank you sir for understanding, I hope to see that your daughter will have a great husband in the future," I say before I bow and hop on Toothless.

"Let's go,"

_That was close you know, if it weren't for the spikes I asked Stormfly for you would be dead _Toothless says

I roll me eyes.

"What's done is done, now we have to settle the situation with Snotlout," I say

**So Hiccup's courtship is over, now to Snotlout's and Astrid's..**


	13. Duel

**HICCUP POV**

I planned to tell dad later about how I ended the courtship without his permission but I first have to get out of Snotlout and Ruffnut's courtship.

"Hiccup,"

I hear a feminine voice shout before I know it I hear rustling sounds from the bushes and out comes Astrid.

"Hey," I say

"I have good news," she says smiling

"So do I," I say

"What's yours?" she asks

"I ended my courtship with Beau," I say

"How?"

"Tell you later," I say

"Perfect because this morning my mother sent me to go get the groceries and I walked past Snotlout's house and heard a whole bunch of shouting and arguing so I listened in, Snotlout wanted to marry Ruffnut since they were dating after you left, his father disagreed and stuff than Snotlout ran out of the house-,"she says

"So all I have to do is to pretend to fight with Snotlout for your hand even though he can fake everything and I won't have to hurt him, he can have Ruff and I can have you, it's a perfect plan," I say cutting her off.

She nods eagerly.

"Let's go find Snotlout," I say before jumping out and running out of the forest.

We run to the village and finding Snotlout was easier than I thought, we found him at the docks staring into the sea.

I walk over and plop next to him.

"Hey," I say

"Hi," Snotlout says sadly

"I-," I say before I get cut off

"I know you want Astrid and please don't kill me, my father wanted me to marry her and I didn't agree, not that she's bad or anything is just that I like Ruffnut, I really wish I could marry her," Snotlout says

"I got a plan," I say

"Really what?" he asks intrigued.

"Well, the only way to get out of a courtship without being an embarrassment is dueling, so I could say I want to duel you for Astrid's hand and than we 'duel', I win and I get Astrid's hand and you can marry Ruffnut," I say

"That's a fantastic plan!" Snotlout shouts "Wait, that mean I'll have to...lose?"

I nod slowly.

"That's not happening, I have a reputation and I won't destroy it for a girl, losing to you will definitely be hurt my pride," Snotlout says

I groan, "So close," I mutter under my breath

"Than may the best man win, weapon of choice " I say shaking Snotlout's hand.

I storm into the mead hall and announce the duel with Snotlout for Astrid.

"HICCUP WHAT ARE YOU DOING," my father booms

I walk over to him and explain everything that has happened from the courtship with Beau to Snotlout not wanting to marry Astrid.

"I do not appreciate you not seeking my permission before you run off and end a courtship with a duel," my father says sternly but than softens. "But it is brave for you to do all this for the one person you love,"

I smile and hug my dad before I go and get the same weapon I used for the other duel, I fill up the Nadder spikes and gas.

I arrive at the ring at exactly noon.

"Today we are gathered here today to see Hiccup and Snotlout duel for the hand of Astrid," Mulch announces. "They will both have a weapon of choice, the duel will end when someone is unable to continue or forfeits,"

I walk into the middle of the ring looking at Snotlout. He has change a bit. Still arrogant, snobbish and annoying. But he is still quite skilled with his hammer. A large chunk of iron on an engraved wooden handle. As for me, the same old thin handle with leather weaved over.

"Take you places," Mulch says "START,"

Snotlout comes charging at me.

Vikings normally do than think that's the disadvantage if you are going against a person who thinks than do's.

Snotlout runs with two hands on the handle of his hammer over his right shoulder before striking at me. I obviously duck at the swing. But the thing is Snotlout is shorted than me by a couple feet giving him an advantage if he wants to strike my lower body. I quickly shoot out my average flaming sword and go into a defence stance.

"No attack?" Snotlout taunts.

I roll my eyes at him before he runs up again and lifts up his hammer over his head than trying to hit me. I notice one of his flaws. Before he hits with his hammer he steps and has a short stance before he strikes.

I quickly thrust a punch in his stomach making him grunt a bit and crouch down. I take this as an advantage to elbow his temple. He falls back.

Snotlout looks back up at me and stands on the other side of the arena. I quickly change the sword into the crossbow. As it transforms the crowd goes into amazment and awe.

"That's not fair," Snotlout whines.

"It actually is, all this is one weapon, it's kinda like his inferno, it is considered one weapon with multiple ones inside," Gobber argues loudly in the crowd.

Snotlout huffs annoyed before he throws his hammer aiming at my face. I duck, run to the other side of the arena before I shoot the handle at the hammer making it fall the furthest possible away from Snotlout who now has to retrieve his weapon. I take this time to release Zippleback gas making everything go foggy.

"YEAH, ZIPPLEBACK GAS," I hear the twins shout

I smile. I see Snotlout trying to move through the fog. I quickly sneak behind him before pinch the pressure point on his shoulder making him faint.

I whistle making Toothless come.

"Flap," I shout

Toothless uses his long wings to flap away the gas making it clear again.

"Hiccup wins,"


	14. Wedding

**HICCUP POV**

Astrid runs up to me kisses me vigorously. After a scond or so I melt into the kiss. I quickly pull back before it gets too heated. I just fought for my love.

"So when's the wedding?" I ask

Astrid laughs and give me a punch in the shoulder.

"It will be soon," Astrid says.

One month later

**ASTRID POV**

Here I am dressed in a white dress with a ring of flowers in my braided bun. My mother sticks on the viel.

"Astrid, it's time,"

I get up from the vanity and go to my father.

"You ready?" he asks

I smile and nod. "Yes"

The music starts and my father and I walk down the isle. I see my fiancée soon to be husband standing at the end. Once we reach the end my father let's go of my arm and stands to the side.

"Us citizens are gathered here today to see my son, Hiccup and this beautiful girl, Astrid become one as a couple," Stoick booms "They shall cherish every second they live with each other until their last breath and they shall forever be in the Gods hands with protection,"

"Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third take Astrid Hofferson as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Hiccup says

"Do you, Astrid Hofferson take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I say

"You may kiss the bride," Stoick says

Before I know it Hiccup places his lips against mine before sweeping me off my feet not breaking the kiss.

"You are now mine foever," Hiccup says

"I always was," I say before Hiccup carries me down the isle.

I will forever live with love.

**End..**

**I know it's a short story! The whole point**


End file.
